Comida gourmet
by ojos dorados
Summary: Aprender a cocinar nunca es tarea fácil, y menos para un padre soltero con unas gemelas que odian el ramen. Inuyasha no quiere ayuda, pero Kagome Higurashi puede ser muy persistente. [AU/InuKag] [Completa]
1. No mas ramen

**Disclaimer** **: Personajes pertenecientes a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

El olor de ramen para la cena podia olerse desde su habitación. Las gemelas se miraron y ambas hicieron una mueca de asco.

¿Que sería hoy? ¿Pollo? ¿Ress? ¿Queso?

No querían saberlo, tan solo con pensarlo tenían ganas de vomitar. Las gemelas, Kaori y Rin Taisho eran las hijas de Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho era un empresario de treinta y siete años con seis meses de divorciado. Inuyasha había estado casado con Kikyo Tama unos trece años. Ambos casados desde jóvenes dado al inesperado embarazo de la pelinegra había tenido una vida perfecta los primeros seis años de casados. Luego de ese lapso de tiempo su vida se había vuelto una rutina monótona, aburrida y sin chispa. Casa-trabajo-colegio-kaori-rin-trabajo-casa. La rutina era siempre lo mismo en ese mismo orden. Inuyasha quiso salvar el matrimonio, pero sus hijas se habían dado cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien. Las discusiones eran frecuentes y los gritos de Kikyo más histéricos, el último año ambos habían decidido que lo mejor era el divorcio. Sus hijas, ya con quince años, habían decidido que vivir con su padre sería más divertido, su madre había protestado más de una vez para tener su custodia. No era una madre modelo, pero quería a sus hijas y las quería con ella. (O por el simple hecho de que quería alejarlas de Inuyasha) pero eso era algo que las niñas ignoraban. El juez había dictado que las niñas habían decido vivir con su padre y no se los negaría. Su palabra valía más que la de la madre o el padre mismo.

Ambas estaban felices. La vida con su padre era divertida y llena de alegría. Solo había un único problema que las hacia dudar de su decisión y eso se llamaba «Ramen».

Estaban cansadas de ramen y las dos tenían un plan.

—¿Crees que papá se lo tome a mal?

Kaori miro a su hermana, unos cuatro minutos menor, y sonrió. Kaori era rubia platina al igual que su padre con unos ojos azules al igual que su abuela Izayoi.

—Claro que no, Rin. Relájate.

La menor asintió. Con el pelo negro como su madre al igual que sus ojos marrones Rin era una ternura. Ninguna había sacado nada de su padre. Sus ojos dorados eran marca registrada en varones. Su tío Sesshomaru y su primo Kai eran la prueba, ambos de ojos dorados.

—¡Bajen a cenar!

El grito de su padre las hizo tragar duro. Suspiraron y salieron de la habitación. La mansión de la pequeña familia Taisho era enorme, muy enorme para que vivieran solo tres personas y la poca gente de servicio. Pero Inuyasha podía y quería darse esos lujos. Al igual que a sus hijas.

Llegaron al comedor y su padre las esperaba con los tazones de vidrio de colores en la mesa, humeantes. No tenían cocinera. Su padre tenía una manía de que podía hacer algo tan _«estúpido»_ como lo es cocinar. Se rindió al primer intento, pero ninguna de las dos lo mencionaría. Por el simple hecho de apiadarse de su padre.

Se acomodaron en los lugares de siempre y miraron a su padre ya sentado comiendo su plato. ¿Acaso ese hombre no se cansaba de esa sopa?

Inuyasha las miro a ambas.

—¿No comerán?

Rin miro a su hermana y está la miro sería. Era ahora o nunca.

—Papá, queremos pedirte algo.

Inuyasha pestañeo un par de veces y luego alzó una ceja. Rin carraspeó y llamó la atención de ambos.

—Papá, con Kaori estuvimos pensando y queremos...

—No saldrán hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Nada de chicos hasta los veinticinco.

La interrupción de su padre las hizo pestañear confundidas y luego suspiraron.

—No es eso. –Dijo Kaori.

—Entonces tienes toda mi atención, amor.

—Bueno, no queremos más ramen.

Inuyasha bajo los palillos cargados que iban directo a su boca al plato y miro a sus hijas con incredulidad.

—¿Que?

—No más ramen.

—¿Porque?

—Por el simple hecho de que ya es... hmm asqueroso. –Terminó Rin en un débil murmullo. No quería herir los sentimientos de su padre. Pero las circunstancias ya estaban al filo de lo extremo.

—Pero...

—Estuvimos hablando con abuela Izayoi. –Dijo Kaori.

—¿Qu...?

—Ella nos recomendó un buen restaurante aquí cerca de casa. –Siguió Rin.

—¿Mamá...?

—Y podemos ir a cenar ahora allí...

—Si estas de acuerdo.

—Niñas...

—¿Estas de acuerdo? –Preguntaron ansiosas a unísono al terminar la frase y de interrumpir a su padre.

Inuyasha suspiro ante la proposición de sus hijas. Demasiada información en poco tiempo. ¿Pero quien era el para negarle algo ellas? Ambas mirándolo con ojitos de perro lastimero y con adorables pucheros.

Frotó sus ojos. Sabían que iba ceder solo era cuestión de minutos.

—¿Que sirven allí?

O segundos.

—Comida gourmet.

—¿Y eso es mejor que el ramen? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—En este punto, cualquier cosa es mejor que el ramen.

—¡Kaori!

Kaori se encogió los hombros ante el reproche de su hermana, solo era sincera. Inuyasha río ante el sonrojo de vergüenza de Rin. ¡Como amaba a su hijas! Solo se lamentaba por su madre.

—Bien, iremos. –Las dos sonrieron. –Así que las quiero vestidas en menos de veinte minutos.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Eso no es suficiente tiempo!

—Deben apurarse entonces.

Las vio correr hacia las escaleras como una bala y rió levantando la mesa. El único dolor que sintió fue al recordar que los ramens que había preparado tendría que ir a la basura.

Llegaron al restaurante alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Sus niñas habían decidido vestirse con unos jeans azules, iguales (cosa que chillaron de horror cuando se dieron cuenta y le dijeron que todo era culpa suya) y encima Kaori había escogido un blazer color rosa y unas botas altas. Rin por su parte había optado por sus típicas Converse negras y una blusa negra con una chaqueta de Jean. Sus hijas estaban preciosas peinadas con coletas altas y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Aparcó el coche afuera del restaurante y se fijó que era el restaurante del hotel Tokyo Park, era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. La señora Izayoi no se conformaba con un Mc'donals, rió ante ese pensamiento y bajo de auto con sus quinceañeras detrás de él. Ambas se agarraron de sus brazos y entraron al restaurante. La recepcionista los guió hasta su mesa y les ofreció el menú. Se fijó en los precios y casi le da migraña, ¿¡Todo ese dinero por un simple plato de espárragos!? Si seguía ese camino, se quedaría en bancarrota muy pronto.

—¿Esperan que las traiga a comer todos los días aquí?

Kaori se fijó en el y sonrió. Rin negó con la cabeza saboteando los planes de su hermana.

—No. –Aclaró Rin. –Solo es por esta noche. ¡Auch!

—Tonta. –Mascullo Kaori.

Inuyasha miro a la mayor con cara de reproche y esta sonrió con timidez.

—Ya, deja de mirarme así, papá. Fue un accidente.

—Solo, disfrutemos la cena ¿vale?

Ambas estaban nerviosas y su padre pareció darse cuenta. Su abuela Izayoi dijo que el problema estaría resuelto cuando hallan ido a comer a ese restaurante así que solo serían pacientes. El mozo llegó y les tomó la orden, el platillo de entrada ya había terminado y no pasaba absolutamente nada, Kaori ya estaba para arrancarse los pelos y Rin no dejaba de morderse la uña de su pulgar.

—¿Les sucede algo?

La pregunta de Inuyasha las hizo saltar del lugar. No les sucedía nada más que una futura intoxicación de sopa instantánea.

—Nada. –Dijeron a unísono. El alzó una ceja.

—Iré al baño. A-antes de que llegue el platillo. –Exclamó Rin al pararse bruscamente.

—¿Rin estas enserio bien?

—Si, papá. No te preocupes. –Trato de tranquilizarlo. –Kaori, acompáñame.

Asintió y se levantó del asiento. Ya en el baño Kaori caminaba de un lado al otro y Rin estaba apoyada en el lavabo.

—¿Que esta esperando?

Rin exclamó la pregunta al aire y Kaori la miro.

—¡Si no pasa nada en la próxima hora creo que escaparé a vivir con abuela Izayoi!

—Deja de dramatizar. –Kaori rodó los ojos. –Solo va a pasar, lo que sea que tenga que pasar.

—¿Que fue lo que te dijo cuando llamaste esta mañana? –Preguntó.

—Solo que vengamos a comer y que ella se encargaría de todo.

Ambas suspiraron agachado la cabeza.

—Oye Rin.

—¿Que?

—¿Porque trajiste esas zapatillas? –Fruncio el ceño y la miro. –Este es un lugar elegante.

—No jodas, Kaori. –Bufo.–Odio los zapatos.

—¡Pero...!

—Cállate, ¿vale? Vamos con papá antes de que venga a buscarnos.

Rin salió antes de que su hermana empezará con sus ridículos ataques de histeria (heredados de su madre) camino hasta su mesa deteniéndose a mitad de camino mirando hacia donde se dirigía. Se quedó parada y su hermana la alcanzó mas rápido.

—¡Rin! ¿Como pudiste...?

—Sh. Cállate.

Kaori abrió la boca para hablar pero miro donde su hermana encontrando a su padre con una mujer. Ambas quedaron con la mandíbula abierta ante la sonrisa de su padre. Ante eso chillaron de alegría y casi corrieron hasta la mesa. Inuyasha las miro con el ceño fruncido que no daba buenas noticias.

—¿Porque tardaron tanto?

—Cosas de mujeres. –Dijo Kaori atropelladamente. –Ella es...

Miro a la mujer y ella sonrió ante las dos niñas. Ya estaban los tres juntos, ya podría hablar.

—Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy la chef del restaurante. Vengo de parte de Izayoi. –Los tres miraron a la mujer, las niñas con esperanza e Inuyasha con incredulidad. –Supongo que ustedes son sus nietas. Kaori y Rin.

—Si. –Asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Kagome rió y asintió.

—Muy bien. Eso es lo que necesitaba saber. –Se dio media vuelta y miro a Inuyasha. –Seré breve. Desde hoy, seré tu profesora de cocina, Inuyasha.

 **Martes 11 de septiembre.**


	2. Primer clase

**Capítulo dos:**

Eso era el colmo. ¿Su madre y sus hijas conspirando contra él? ¡Estaban de coña! Él no necesitaba aprender nada. Podía tranquilamente contratar una buena cocinera y ya. Pero no, él era Inuyasha Taisho y no necesitaba ayuda.

—Papá, ¿sigues enojado?

Luego de la presentación de la cocinera del lugar donde sus hijas prácticamente lo habían obligado a llevarlas había salido de allí hecho una furia con sus gemelas detrás. Subieron al auto y dejaron a Kagome con la explicación a medias. Y el que había creído que una linda mujer quería sus atenciones.

No contestó por tercera vez a la pregunta de Rin. Kaori no había dicho nada desde que salieron. Nunca habían visto así a su padre. Inuyasha suspiro y aparcó el coche fuera de la mansión. Las dos chicas bajaron al igual que su padre y subieron a su habitación.

—Esto salió mal, Kaori. –Rin empezó a caminar por la habitación. –Papá esta molesto.

—Eso parece. –Kaori empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar con insistencia. –¿Ahora que haremos? Abuela Izzy había dicho que se enfadaría y que...

—¡Eso es! Hay que llamar a la abuela y comunicarle que sucedió.

—Ya es tarde. –Miro su reloj de muñeca. –La abuela debe estar durmiendo.

Rin asintió. –La llamaremos por la mañana.

Y con esa orden silenciosa ambas se prepararon para dormir.

—Es como te digo, Izayoi. No quiso escucharme.

Kagome a penas vio como el hijo de Izayoi se marchó echando humo por las orejas la llamó inmediatamente. Ya era tarde e Izayoi seguía despierta. Ella sabía muy bien que el orgullo de su hijo iba a ser pisoteado ante esa noticia. El ego de un Taisho era más grande que la estatua de la libertad.

—Te creo, Kagome. Se como es mi hijo.

—¿Pero que debo hacer? Vi esa ilusión en los rostros de esas niñas que casi me derrito de ternura.

—Son adorables. –Rió Izayoi. –Lo llamaré en la mañana. Luego me comunicaré contigo para ver como están las cosas, cariño.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Izzy. Sabes que puedo con lo que sea. –Bromeó haciendo reír a la mujer.

Izayoi Taisho había sido una de las mujeres que más había ayudado a Kagome en la vida. Las cosas que había hecho Izayoi por ella no podría pagárselas nunca en esta vida o en la siguiente. Los momentos de adolescente de Kagome no habían sido los más bonitos recuerdos pero pudo salir adelante con su ayuda y la de su padre.

—Vale, cariño. Solo tienes que ser algo paciente. Inuyasha es algo cabezota.

—Creo que podré con él.

—Bueno, nena. Me tengo que ir. Llegó el viejo y esta exigiendo mi atención, sabes bien que no puede vivir sin mi.

Kagome rió ante las cosas que decía Izayoi. Era única.

—Vale. Adiós.

Se terminó de despedir y corto la llamada. Había llegado a su casa hacia media hora del restaurante. Eran la una y media de la madrugada. Su turno noche en la cocina se había extendido más de lo normal. Aunque no era su lugar de trabajo habitual los novatos de esa ciudad eran rápidos y se adaptaban también rápido. Había aceptado un trabajo nuevo para supervisar novatos en el hotel Tokyo Park en Los Ángeles, los nuevos chef's eran realmente rápidos y solo un par se habían llevado tan solo un llamado de atención. Era algo nuevo estar en Los Ángeles para ella. Su territorio eran las ruidosas calles de Nueva York y estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente inexperta (como decir suave) en la cocina.

—¿Aun sigues con esa ropa?

Saito la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con unos pantalones negros para dormir y el cabello mojado. Se miro a sí misma y aun llevaba el uniforme del restaurante. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse si apenas había llegado a llamar a Izayoi.

—Ups, no me había dado cuenta.

—Tu nunca te das cuenta de nada. –Se mofó.

—Me insultas. –Dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

—Tengo sueño. Mañana discutimos, descansa.

—Descansa, amor.

Se despidió del reciente adulto de dieciocho años y busco su ropa para ir directo al cuarto de baño.

—¡Adiós, papá! Nos vemos en la tarde.

Las niñas se despidieron de su padre y salieron si esperar respuesta. Inuyasha se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado. Era sábado y no trabajaba, más sus hijas tenían deporte el fin de semana. No había despertado bien, su madre lo había llamado más que temprano para ser sábado y lo había regañado por dejar a la tal Kagome en el restaurante, le había dicho que había sido un desconsiderado y maleducado, entre otras cosas con la mujer del restaurante. Él por su parte, le había recalcado que no podía meterse en su vida, que ya estaba lo bastante grande para que hiciera eso. Y así estuvieron gran parte de la mañana. Había pedido por teléfono el desayuno en la cafetería de la esquina como todas las mañanas y vio que sus hijas dejaron la mayoría de la comida. Gruño frustrado y se concentró en terminar el café. El timbre sonó y la paz de la casa de disipó en el momento.

—Buenos días.

Esa suave voz lo recibió al abrir la puerta al igual que una bolsa de madera en frente de su cara.

—¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

—Que carácter. –Gruño.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar esa afirmación. Aunque, debía admitir que era gracioso verla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que haces aquí?

Volvió a preguntar.

—Vivo a un par de calles y... –Inuyasha en arco una ceja en señal de que no se creía nada. –Vale, tu madre me llamó hace un rato así que me pegue una vuelta.

—¿Como para que?

—¿Visita?

—Puedes marcharte entonces.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Kagome no se rendiría tan fácil.

—¡Oye! –Se detuvo. –Eso es descortés.

Kagome entró a la casa antes de que el terminara de cerrar la puerta.

—También es descortés estar en casa ajena sin ser invitada.

Ella no lo escucho y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Inuyasha verdad? –Preguntó sabiendo que estaba detrás de ella.

Quedó impresionada al entrar en la enorme cocina con el mesón en el centro, dos mesadas contra la pared, el refrigerador de dos puertas, los armarios de color cobre , con tres hornos y una enorme cocina industrial. Una obra de arte para cualquier chef, lastima que esa cocina estaba tan abandonada.

—Si. –Suspiro. –Y tu eres Kagome.

—Que bueno que me recuerdas, así podemos empezar más rápido.

—¿Que cosa?

—El desayuno, por supuesto.

—¿No estas viendo que la mesa esta llena de comida?

Kagome llevó su mirada al desayunador y los pasteles de grasa y el café comprado (de seguro que del café de la esquina) estaban por toda la superficie.

—¿Eso es lo que tu familia desayuna todos los días?

Lo miro con dureza y mentiría si dijera que no lo puso nervioso.

—¿S-si?

Kagome suspiro con fuerza.

—¿Porque te rehúsas a mi ayuda?

Esta vez, el rostro de Kagome fue serio.

—Porque no la necesito.

Cabezota. Pensó la pelinegra.

—Ajá. –Sonrió con malicia. –Entonces, si no necesitas mi ayuda, podrías demostrármelo ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que si!

En ese instante Kagome pensó en como demostrarle a un Taisho que con ella debía tener la boca cerrada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando Inuyasha pareció analizar la información. Kagome junto la comida chatarra de la mesa y todo se fue al bote de la basura.

—¡Oye! ¿Que carajos haces?

—Esa comida que comes no podrías dársela ni a un vagabundo. Tiene aceites y grasas en exceso y puede subir tu colesterol a niveles peligrosos al igual que el azúcar en tu sangre. –Lo dijo como una persona que sabe de lo que habla. –Comer eso todos los días puede llegar a matarte.

—Llevo comiéndolo seis meses y...

—¡¿Que!? –Grito Kagome histérica. –¿Eso le das a tus hijas? –No lo dejó contestar. –Esto se termina hoy.

Kagome abrió la bolsa de madera y empezó a sacar diferentes ingredientes, lo típico de un desayuno. Huevos, leche, miel, harina, azúcar, entre otras cosas. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver todas las cosas que había traído.

—Supongo que tienes lo necesario para cocinar. –Asintió y señalo el armario.

Kagome fue como quien en su casa sorprendiendo aun más a Inuyasha. ¿¡Esa descarada mujer quien se creía!? Iba a detenerla cuando se dio vuelta pero ella lo ignoro, apretó la taza de café en sus manos y ella se dio vuelta y se la quito para votarlo en el lavabo de la cocina.

—¿¡Pero quien...!?

Su reclamo quedo a la mitad cuando Kagome lo empujó hasta dejarlo en frente de los ingredientes.

—Bien, empieza.

—¿¡Que cosa!?

Kagome alzó una ceja.

—Dijiste que sabías como preparar un desayuno y...

—¡Eso no te da derecho a venir a mi casa para ponerla de cabeza! –Alzó la voz.

—Empieza.

La orden de Kagome volvió a enervar y Inuyasha. Bien ¿Quería un desayuno? Inuyasha Taisho se lo haría. El podía hacer cualquier cosa, empezó a poner los huevos en el bol con la leche y la harina. Kagome observo cada movimiento. Luego, de la nada, Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y del armario saco una batidora de mano color rojo. ¿Porque tendría una batidora si no cocinaba?

Al pensar en eso no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su alumno. Física básica ¿que pasa cuando polvo es revuelto de repente a una fuerte velocidad? Inuyasha encendió la batidora y la harina salió volando a cada rincón de la cocina y bañando a Kagome con ella cuándo totalmente blanca al igual que él. La batidora siguió girando está vez echando ando masa por toda la cocina.

—¡Apágala!

El grito de Kagome hizo que Inuyasha apagara la batidora y la observará. Kagome tenía el cabello lleno de harina al igual que su rostro y su ropa. Sin resistirlo, Inuyasha comenzó a reír a carcajadas por su mal aspecto. Él no estaba muy diferente pero Kagome se había llevado la mejor parte.

—¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes batir tanta harina a tanta velocidad sin dejar la cocina hecha un desastre!

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta, Einstein. Pero gracias por el dato, lo tendré en cuenta. –Inuyasha le arrojó un repasador a la cara.

Kagome limpio su rostro y llevó su dedo índice a su boca para probar la masa.

—Le falta azúcar. Pero no está mal.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo.

—¿Podrías hacerlo sin dejar la cocina hecha asco?

—Podría.

—Muy bien. Terminemos con esto, esta vez, te ayudaré.

—Muy bien.

Kagome lo observo por un momento y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba sonriendo.

—Entonces aceptas mi ayuda.

—Puede, primero tendrás que darme una demostración de tus habilidades. –Sonrió.

—Haré el desayuno. Uno decente. –Bromeó y ambos rieron.

Inuyasha mentiría si dijera que el arisco empezar con la peli negra no habia sido exagerado. Era divertida.

—Te ayudaré. –La miró. –¿Esto será como una primera clase?

—Puede decirse que si.

—Muy bien, Kagome, guíame.

Así pasaron la mañana tratando de que Inuyasha pudiera hacer unos simples Hotcakes sin quemarlos (cosa que solo algunos se salvaron) y un café decente. Podría archivar esa primera clase como exitosa. Entre risas y bromas pudieron terminar el desayuno. Ahora si podría fanfarronear a Izayoi como si había podido con su terco hijo. En teoría, había sido una mañana divertida.

—¡Buenos días!

Las mañaneras cantadas de Kagome interrumpieron el desayuno del peliplata. Dejó el café en el mesón de la cocina y vio a Kagome entrar con la típica bolsa de supermercado entre sus manos.

—Buenos días, Kagome.

—Inuyasha, estas de buenas hoy.

—Puede decirse.

Kagome estaba hacia dos semanas con el tema del desayuno. Habían practicado el tema de los hotcakes toda la semana anterior y habían tenido un gran progreso. Pero Kagome estaba con algo más complicado en mente.

La batidora y los utensilios de cocina estaban ya en el mesón esperando a ser usados.

—¿Estas preparado?

La pregunta entusiasmada de Kagome lo hizo sudar frío.

—¿Para...?

—Hoy haremos algo diferente.

—¿Diferente como?

—Haremos brownies.

Brownies, los brownies eran fáciles. Su madre hacia brownies así que no tendría que ser complicado.

—Muy bien, estoy listo.

Los huevos, la leche y todos los ingredientes estaban listos.

—Primero los huevos con el azúcar y luego agrégale la leche y la harina.

—Suena fácil.

—Lo es.

Siguió las instrucciones de la pelinegra al pie de la letra. La mezcla estaba lista. Solo faltaba el chocolate, el chocolate en barra que estaba sobre la mesa estuvo a punto de ser agregado a la mezcla pero el chillido de Kagome lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

—¿Que sucede?

—Debe ser derretido.

—¿Derretido? ¿Como demonios lo derrito?

—A baño María.

Alzó una ceja y Kagome suspiro.

—¿No hay una forma más fácil?

—Obvio que la hay. –Sonrió.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería hacerte las cosas más difíciles.

—Eres malvada.

—Claro que si.

Inuyasha vio como Kagome se dirigía hacia la bolsa de supermercado, tomó un par de segundos en observarla, Kagome era bonita. El cabello negro que caía en su espalda estaba atado en una coleta alta. Sus ojos marrones eran grandes y sus labios eran gruesos y carnosos listos para...

—¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado de Kagome. Sin darle crédito a sus pensamientos volvio su atención a la mezcla. Vio el rosa envase en las manos de Kagome con ojos confundidos.

—¿Eso es...?

—Chocolate en salsa. En vez de derretir el chocolate solo agregas y ya. Solo dejame...

Kagome abrió la tapa del botellón y saco el sellador bruscamente y la salsa de chocolate baño el rostro de Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Kagome! Que mierda.

—Inuyasha lo-lo siento.

Kagome empezó a reír a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo e Inuyasha la miro con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha le arrebató la salsa y baño el cabello de Kagome con el.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Estamos a mano.

—¡Claro que no! Yo tengo más que tu.

—Error de cálculo, Kag.

Inuyasha empezó a reír y Kagome sonrió con malicia sacando de la Bolsa caramelo líquido. Inuyasha quedó extremadamente dulce y Kagome empezó a empaparlo con el caramelo. Inuyasha no se quedó corto y el chocolate contra atacó. Kagome resbaló con caramelo del piso y cayó sobre el ojidorado tumbándolo de espaldas sobre el piso. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que rosaban narices. Inuyasha deslizó su dedo índice atrapando el caramelo de la nariz de su compañera y se la llevó a los labios.

—Creo que me gusta más el caramelo.

Kagome observo los dorados ojos de Inuyasha y las carcajadas se hicieron de escuchar otra vez en la cocina. Inuyasha no podía reír, o hablar, estaba hipnotizado ante la imagen de Kagome, tanto que ninguno de los dos escucharon la puerta abrirse y el grito de las niñas anunciando su llegada.

—¿Papá?

Kagome se levantó tranquilamente dando la bienvenida a sus hijas y explicando lo sucedido. Más él no podía conectar ideas. Había descubierto algo perturbador. Kagome le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado.

 **Domingo diesiseis de septiembre.**


	3. Solo repostería

**Capítulo tres**

Las dos estaban más que felices. ¡Por fin! Un desayuno que si podía llamarse desayuno.

Kagome había estado en su casa día y noche tratando de enseñar a su padre preparar un simple desayuno. Bueno, a decir verdad solo había estado por las mañanas, por toda una semana. Inuyasha había aprendido, muy rápido, a hacer hotcakes con miel, café con leche y chocolatinas. Eran realmente deliciosas. Las dos podrían decir que Kagome era una excelente maestra.

Pero el pequeño problema del ramen seguía allí. ¿Porque seguía allí? Al menos era un sabor nuevo de espinacas y cebolla. Terminaron los fideos del almuerzo y miraron el reloj. Ya iban a ser pasadas la una de la tarde y Kagome no había llegado. Las niñas estaban nerviosas ¿Que iba a pasar si ni volvía? Vivirían a un rico desayuno y ramen por toda su vida. No. No lo permitirían. Si Kagome no volvía obligarían a su padre a que contratara una cocinera y...

El timbre sonó y los tres llevaron la vista ansiosas a la puerta, y sin querer admitirlo, Inuyasha también empezaba a ponerse un poco tenso. Los días pasados con la descarada y poco vergonzosa pelinegra habían sido más de lo que esperaba. Si era sincero, tres semanas le bastaba para encariñarse con ella.

Inuyasha fue quien se levantó a abrir, con un poco de prisa, con sus gemelas siguiéndolo por detrás. Kagome los recibió con la enorme sonrisa de siempre, pero no estaba con su habitual bolsa de supermercado. Algo pasaba, e Inuyasha se esperaba lo peor al igual que sus hijas.

—Buenas tardes, Inuyasha. –Saludo.–¿Como están niñas?

—Hola señorita Kagome.

—¿Kagome?

Kagome fijó su vista en la confusa mirada de Inuyasha. Estaba claro que no venía por sus clases. En vez del simple pantalón de lana gris y su camisa de cuadros que llevaba todos los días a la casa de Inuyasha para cocinar, esta vez llevaba puesto un simple pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con el logo del restaurante con las letras TokyoPark, estaba claro que era el uniforme del restaurante.

—Hoy, iremos a dar un paseo.

—¿Los cuatro? –Preguntaron las gemelas a unísono.

—Los cuatro.

Con esa afirmación las gemelas subieron por las escaleras. Si saldrían, de pondrían presentables. Kagome miro a Inuyasha y este suspiro negando con una sonrisa.

—Ponte cómoda, tenemos para rato.

Kagome rió y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina por un refrigerio rápido. Pero la mujer abrió la nevera y nada había allí. Anotó mentalmente llevaría a Inuyasha al supermercado en la próxima oportunidad. Kaori y Rin aparecieron vestidas con dos vestidos floreados. El de Kaori era de flores de cerezo de color rosa y el vestido blanco con unas sandalias veraniegas negras y llevaba su rubio cabello suelto. Rin, por su parte, llevaba un vestido lila con flores negras con unas Converse blancas y, a diferencia de su hermana, su cabello estaba atado con una coleta alta. Kagome quedó anonadada ante la diferencia de gustos. Inuyasha sonrió ante su mirada. Sus hijas eran dos gotas de agua y de aceite.

Se dirigieron al frente de la casa donde ambas camionetas estaban aparcadas. Después de una gran lucha de egos Inuyasha fue el ganador llevando a las tres mujeres al destino donde Kagome le indicaba. Llegaron al restaurante del Tokyo Park y bajaron del auto. Las quinceañeras miraron extrañada a su padre y este se encogió los hombros. Kagome los guió hacia la puerta del principal y entraron al lugar.

—Se preguntaran que hacemos aquí. –Dijo y ellos asistieron con la cabeza. –Debo admitir que cuando Izayoi me pidió instruirte no estaba segura del todo. Porque la verdad, no se cocinar.

—¿¡Que!?

El grito de los tres Taisho atrajo la atención de varias personas del lugar y Kagome lanzo una carcajada.

—O sea, no del todo. –Aclaró. – Yo soy una maestra de repostería profesional. Es decir que solo trabajo con lo dulce. —Los guió hasta la cocina y paro para seguir explicando. –Vine a Los Ángeles a supervisar a los novatos en este hotel, pero lo que concierne a la comida salada casi no tengo experiencia.

—¿Y como los supervisas si no sabes cocinar un simple guisado?

—Tengo asistentes eficientes.

Dos muchachos salieron del congelador llamando la atención de los Taisho. Más aún de las dos adolescentes presentes. El más alto era un moreno de ojos azules con el cabello negro corto y llevaba el mismo uniforme que Kagome. Luego, el otro era un poco más bajo que el no tan moreno con el flequillo rebelde y su pelo estaba atado como una pequeña trenza.

—Inuyasha, niñas. Ellos son Saito y Kohaku.

Ambos miraron a la familia y asintieron como saludo. Inuyasha miro con recelo al más alto y respondió el saludo de igual forma. Por otra parte, Rin no podía sacar sus enormes ojos marrones de Kohaku. Él la miro por un momento para luego sonreírle. En ese momento Rin creyó que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Kaori miro con desconfianza a Saito y le envío una dura mirada, Saito la miro y sonrió con burla haciendo que Kaori hirviera por dentro. Temperamento Taisho, señoras y señores.

—Puedo ayudarte con el desayuno y con la merienda sin problema, Inuyasha. –Explicó con suavidad. –Pero a lo que respecta el almuerzo y la cena queda en manos de mi asistente personal.

Vio como los ojos de Kagome tomaron un brillo al nombrar a su subordinado. La miro con ojos expectantes y vio como el muchacho, Saito, se ponía a su lado. Bien, podría admitir que había creído su amistad con Kagome había formado algún lazo especial. Estaba encariñado con ella y enterarse que tenía pareja, era un duro golpe. Además, el parecía ser mucho menor que ella, tal vez no pasaba de los dieciocho años.

—¿Él es tu novio, Kagome?

La pregunta de Kaori hizo que Inuyasha abriera los ojos como platos. Kagome miro al muchacho y rió por lo la cara que puso. Los tres Taisho miraron como Kagome se doblaba de la risa y Kohaku empezaba a reír también, Saito tan solo frunció el ceño molesto.

—¡Por Dios, no! –Exclamó exhausta y limpio una lágrima de su ojos.–no, en realidad, Saito es mi hijo, Kaori. –Aclaró.

Y ahí fueron las recientes esperanzas de Inuyasha. Si Kagome tenía un hijo, se suponía tenía esposo. Suspiro de frustración masculina, aunque no se esperaba lo que venía después.

—Saito será tu guía ahora, Inuyasha. –Comunicó.–Desde mañana, tu vendrás aquí para poder cocinar la cena.

Observo al moreno y este lo miro con dureza, bien se podía dar cuenta que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

—Kagome, no creo...

—Estas de acuerdo, ¿verdad?

Kagome lo miro con la suplica brillando en sus ojos. Suspiró con cansancio y asintió.

—¡Genial! Entonces...

Un carraspeó detrás suyo la hizo callarse y cerrar los ojos. Había olvidado a Kohaku.

—Lo siento. –Susurro, al igual que una niña. –Chicos, el es Kohaku Higurashi. Mi sobrino.

—Mucho gusto. –Saludó.–Tía, yo debo irme. Quede con unos amigos en el gimnasio de la escuela, jugarán un partido hoy.

—¿Partido?

La voz de Rin los hizo girar inmediatamente hacia ella. Rin habló sin proponérselo, al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención se sonrojo furiosamente. Kaori la miro con desaprobación, su padre con asombro al igual que Kagome y Saito. En cambio Kohaku la miro sonriendo.

—Rin, no es...

—Si. Un partido de baloncesto, –Kohaku interrumpió a la hermana de la morena. –¿Juegas? –La vio asentir y decir un casi audible "si" –¡Genial! ¿Quieres venir? Justo necesito un jugador de más, mi hermana estará allí.

—¡Claro!

Dos carraspeos a su espalda detuvieron su marcha. Apretó los ojos y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Puedo ir, papá?

—Rin, no creo que sea buena...

—¡Anda! Déjala ¿si? –Kagome interrumpió su respuesta negativa. ¿Porque esa chica se empeñaba en interrumpirlo siempre? –¿Porque no?, será divertido, además, Sango es mayor. No habrá problema ¿verdad Inuyasha?

Era una manipuladora, de eso estaba seguro.

—Te quiero en la casa antes de las siete. –Rin sonrió como una tonta. –Si no estas a esa hora, mandaré a por ti y no saldrás hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad.

Rin asintió con fuerza y se situó al lado de Kohaku. Le dio una última mirada a Kagome formando con sus labios un "gracias" Al que Kagome sonrió y salió de allí con su nuevo amigo.

—Bien, yo tengo un largo día por delante. –Kagome se saco la camisa de chef dejando una musculosa de tirantes. –Saito, mi turno es en la noche. Inuyasha... –Miro al nombrado y este sudo frío. –Hoy Saito estará a cargo. Te veré en la noche, ¿vale?

—¿Y tu donde irás?

—Bueno, la boda de Sango esta cerca, debo hacer algunas compras. –Sonrió. Inuyasha adoraba cuando le regalaba esas sonrisas. –¿Te importa si te robo a Kaori por hoy?

La rubia miro a Kagome con confusión.

—¿Para que?

—Una salida de chicas.

Saito, el que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra, arrugó la frente.

—Mamá, no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Porque no?

—Opino lo mismo.

Los dos hombres se miraron con recelo mientras Kagome trataba de descifrar el porque, ¿Porque era tan tonta? Saito podía ver más que claro que Inuyasha tenía interés por la pelinegra y su hijo no estaba nada de acuerdo. Podía sentir la mirada del moreno en su espalda como si de dagas se tratara.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. –La rubia miro con malicia al moreno. –Así se conocen más. Creo que tendremos para rato con papá.

Saito le lanzo una mordaz mirada al igual que su padre y esta sonrió aún más.

—¡Genial! Entonces, nos retiramos. –Agarro su bolso y saco una camisa a cuadros roja y azul para ponérsela. –Tenle paciencia Saito. Adiós, Inuyasha.

—Adiós, pa.

Y con esa advertencia las dos abandonaron el lugar. Kaori podía reír para sus adentros, era más que obvio el interés de su padre por Kagome y el recelo de Saito. Más, no le había caído nada bien este último así que ¿porque no darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate? A ella nadie la hacia menos, nadie.

—¿Te parece si caminamos hasta tu casa? –La pregunta de Kagome la saco de sus vengativos pensamientos. –Deje mi auto ahí, no está muy lejos.

—Claro, no hay problema, Kagome.

Si era sincera, Kagome le caía muy bien, cocinaba rico y era muy simpática. Además, sabía cómo convencer a su padre para algunas cosas. No le molestaría en absoluto tenerla como «madrastra»

Ese último pensamiento la hizo reír, no se sorprendería si su padre se enamorara de ella. Solo esperaba que saliera vivo de la tarde con el tal Saito.

 **Domingo veintitrés de septiembre.**


	4. Plan maestro

**Capítulo cuatro:**

—Cuando cortas cebollas trata siempre de que queden finas. No...

Inuyasha casi podía sentir el cuello de Saito entre sus manos, sería tan fácil quebrarlo. Ese crió estaba ahí sentado en el mesón de en frente y observaba cada movimiento, y, cada movimiento que hacía estaba mal. Pareciera que Saito trataba de mostrar su frustración libremente sobre él.

Saito miraba a Inuyasha desde su posición delante de él con el ceño fruncido. Nunca le había gustado el trato que le había propuesto Izayoi. Su madre no había salido con un hombre en mucho tiempo. Desde que su padre los había abandonado no se había dedicado más que a él. Saito ya tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos y tenía el título de chef principiante. Saito cocinaba desde que tenía ocho años y entró en la escuela de cocina junior de Nueva York. Sus estudios de chef profesional estaban empezando y llevaba mucha ventaja. Más, su madre le había pedido un favor, necesitaba ayudar al tal Inuyasha con la comida salada. No le había gustado nada la idea, había discutido pero al final de cuentas, había cedido. ¿Como no ceder ante su madre? Era una manipuladora.

Inuyasha empezó a asar las cebollas en el sartén y Saito siguió el monólogo.

—Cuando las verduras estén el fuego, tu...

—¿Porque has accedido a esto?

Saito miró a Inuyasha quien lo miraba con dureza. Era cierto que había dejado claro que no estaba de acuerdo en ser el instructor del ojidorado, aunque no con palabras.

—No sé de que hablas.

Inuyasha frunció los labios haciendo una línea recta. Saito hizo una mueca disgustada, ambos se estaban declarando la guerra con las miradas.

—Mi madre ha accedido a este trato que hizo con Izayoi, así que no puedo hacer menos que...

—¿Que es lo que Kagome le debe a mi madre?

La pregunta de Inuyasha esta vez sonó curiosa. ¿Porque el nombre de Kagome siempre se asociaba con el de su madre?

—Eso es algo que no le corresponde señor Taisho.

Inuyasha volvió a fruncir el ceño en disconformidad.

—¿Seguimos?

 **-o-**

—¿Cual es mejor? ¿El azul o el rojo?

—Ya te dije que los dos me gustan mucho, Kagome.

Kaori miro ambos vestidos que Kagome llevaba en sus manos. Estaban en la mejor tienda del centro comercial de vestidos de noche. Los vestidos eran todos preciosos. El vestido azul marino era de corte simple corto hasta las rodillas y un escote corazón. Le quedaba precioso pero el rojo era un vestido strapless largo hasta los tobillos. Eran los dos mejores que Kagome había escogido y Kaori estaba segura que el azul marino era el indicado. Pero quería hacer dudar a Kagome. Era divertido.

—Creo que el azul me gusta más.

—Yo creo que el rojo es más bonito.

—Kagome, prueba de nuevo con el azul. Veremos cómo te queda.

—Muy bien.

Kaori tenía un muy buen sentido de la moda, sabía muy bien que era ella la mejor opción para ir de compras.

—¿Que tal?

—Si, me gusta más ese. –Kaori sonrió con misterio.

—Muy bien, me llevaré este.

—¿Crees que a papá le guste? –La bomba había sido lanzada.

—¿A Inuyasha?

Kagome miro extrañada a Kaori, ¿Inuyasha? De repente se había puesto nerviosa.

—Yo.. Hmm no lo sé.

—Yo digo que deberías mostrárselo. Tiene mucho sentido de la moda.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Kaori.

Ella sabía que era una muy buena idea. Ellos se gustaban. ¿Porque no darles solo un empujoncito?

—Yo digo que si, anda ¿si?

—Bien, lo haré. –Kaori sonrió triunfante. –Pero tendrás que elegir un vestido para ti.

—¿Huh?

—Sango me a mandado un mensaje diciendo que ustedes están invitadas a la boda. –Kaori quedó boquiabierta. –Creo que Rin le cayó muy bien.

Bien, eso era fácil. Además, le gustaban los gustos de Kagome, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con Kagome más que con su propia madre. Gimió ante ese pensamiento, estaba adelantando las cosas muy rápido.

—¿Estas bien, Kaori?

Kagome la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Si. –Sonrió. –Estoy bien.

—¿Que te parece?

Le enseño un vestido lila de gasa y tul en corte princesa hasta las rodillas con escote en v y gruesos tirantes.

—Es muy hermoso.

—Pruébatelo.

—Trata de que los fideos estén en su punto exacto.

—Muy bien.

Saito vio como Inuyasha sacaba los espaguetis de la cacerola y los ponía en el recipiente de vidrio. La salsa estaba hecha. Debía admitir que su madre tenía razón, el tipo aprendía rápido. Los espaguetis con salsa eran los básico, si era sincero, los hizo mejor que su madre. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

 **-o-**

—Quedó perfecto.

—Gracias.

—Bien, Inuyasha. Es todo por hoy.

Saito sonrió amablemente sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

—He decidido... —Empezó. –que si seguiré con las clases.

—Entonces era una prueba.

—Si. –Asintió. –No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Inuyasha alzó una de sus cejas.

—Mamá no pasó la prueba inicial.

Rieron ante eso.

—Hablar de una mujer a sus espaldas no es bueno, ¿saben?

Kagome y Kaori entraron por la puerta de la cocina con el cabello totalmente alisado y con nuevos flequillos cortados.

Ambos hombres de quedaron piedra ante semejante imagen. Saito miro a Kaori con sorpresa. Esa mañana tenía el cabello suelto lleno de ondas parecía una niña mimada y pequeña. No sabía si era el flequillo o el cabello liso, pero algo había pasado.

Inuyasha sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho. El cabello liso de Kagome parecía más largo que esa misma mañana y el flequillo le daba un aire jovial y fresco.

Kaori se sonrojo ante la mirada fija se Saito. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Kagome había acertado con el cabello y no sabía cómo tomar eso.

 _—¿Te has alisado alguna vez el cabello?_

 _Kaori miro sus dorados cabellos rizados y negó._

 _—No, papá dice que mi cabello esta bien._

 _—Y te queda lindo. Pero una mujer necesita algún cambio de vez en cuando._

 _—¿Quieres alisarme el cabello?_

 _—No, la estilista lo hará._

 _Entraron al Salón de belleza y el fuerte olor a productos para el cabello chocó con Kaori. Le daba vergüenza admitir que nunca estuvo en uno._

 _—No te avergüences. –Kaori miro a Kagome quien estaba hablando con la encargada. –Yo no vengo a menudo._

 _—Nunca he estado en un lugar como este._

 _—¿Porque no?_

 _—Papá no es muy dado para estas cosas._

 _—Y un recorte, gracias. –Terminó de hablar con la chica y miro a la rubia. –Pues desde hoy podrás venir conmigo si gustas._

 _—¿Para ella también? –La encargada señaló a Kaori y esta la miro confusa._

 _—¿Que dices? ¿Un cambio completo?_

 _—¿Completo? –Preguntó dudosa._

 _—Si, para ella también. –Le dijo a la encargada. –Tranquila. A Saito le encantará._

 _Kagome río y Kaori se sonrojo de vergüenza._

No se había equivocado en nada. Rió ante el rostro de su padre. Parecía que sus ojos se saldrían se sus cuencas.

—¿Como nos vemos?

—Hermosas.

Las dos voces masculinas sonaron en la cocina llamando la atención de un pelinegro que entraba.

—¡Cierren la boca! –Gritó. –El río de baba llega hasta la entrada.

Kohaku irrumpió el silencio en donde se habían sumido, encontrando a las dos mujeres sonrojadas y dos idiotas hipnotizados. Kohaku traía a Rin confiadamente abrazada de los hombros. Inuyasha miro severamente a Kohaku quién solo sonrió y Rin solo miro hacia otra parte sin apartar al joven.

—¿Puedes soltar a mi hija, mocoso?

Kohaku sonrió con altanería antes de responder.

—Lo haré si ella quiere.

Inuyasha miro a su hija quien le dedicó solo una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba a punto de separarlos pero la voz de Kagome sonó en la cocina, interrumpiéndolo, otra vez.

—¿Sango no a venido contigo?

—No, Miroku dijo que la secuestraba por hoy.

Y con esa explicación zanjó el tema. Todo se había quedado en silencio, pero con Kagome el silencio nunca duraba.

—¿Cenamos?

La pregunta de Kagome los tomó por sorpresa, como todas las cosas que decía.

—¿No tienes turno hoy mamá?

—No, Kaede me ha dicho que me tome la noche por hoy. Así que quiero aprovechar. –Miró a Inuyasha. –¿Que dices?

Era impresionante la facilidad con la que lo podía convencer. Saito y Kohaku miraron a la pareja unos segundos y se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

—Mamá, Kohaku y yo tenemos el restaurante perfecto.

—Pero Inuyasha aún no...

—Si, iremos con ustedes.

—¡Genial! –Chilló. –Miró a las hermanas Taisho y estas sudario frío. –Ustedes vienen conmigo.

Y se las llevó a las dos abrazadas de los brazos dejando tres hombres no muy felices detrás, o por lo menos dos. Kohaku estaba muy a gusto con ambos hombres.

Kohaku y Saito los llevaron al restaurante Corona de la ciudad, la cena era más que gourmet hecha por los mejores chefs de todo el mundo. Cuatro de los seis integrantes de allí estaban más que a gusto con el lugar, Kaori no podía dejar de fanfarronear su clase social ante los demás, las hermanas Taisho eran las que daban de hablar por todas partes, o al menos la rubia de mirada azul. Inuyasha no le tomó importancia a el lugar, estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares al igual que Saito y Kohaku quienes llevaban a sus conquistas a esos lugares. Más Rin y Kagome no se sentían nada cómodas. Kaori se había encargado de dejara su hermana y a Kagome como reinas, los recogidos de cabello y los vestidos de gala les quedaban más que geniales, parecían que asistirían a la alfombra roja.

Rin no podía aguantar más el recogido de su cabello, cada parte de su cuero cabelludo era tirada por las horquillas. Su cabello rebelde había sido el más difícil de peinar, más Kagome no podía aguantar los tacones que Kaori había aconsejado. Diecisiete centímetros de tacón debería ser una exageración para un par de zapatos. Ambas se miraron de reojo y suspiraron, esa solo era la parte fácil, odiaban esos lugares ostentosos donde las miradas criticonas estaban aquí y allá.

Kagome miro su alrededor y luego la comida en su plato y suspiro resignada, se levantó de la mesa formando una disculpa y salió del restaurante a tomar aire fresco. Que él estuviera allí era el colmo.

Inuyasha vio la puerta por donde salió la morena y miro a sus hijas con confusión, ellas tenían la misma mirada.

—Iré con ella...

Y se levantó también, Rin y Kaori miraron a los primos Higurashi con interrogación esperando una respuesta. Saito fue quien contestó.

—A mamá no le gustan estos lugares. –Señaló. –Pero nunca había salido así. Es extraño. –Hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo.

—¿Y porque escogieron lugar entonces?

El tono ácido de Kaori hizo que Saito le contestará de la misma forma.

—Tengo entendido que la familia Taisho es de la clase social... –Miró a Kaori duramente y esta solo frunció los labios. –...mas elevada y pensé que no se conformarían con un lugar como al que a mi mamá le gusta. –Miró a Rin un poco más suave. –Solo intentábamos ser amables.

Kaori se había quedado muda de momento, era verdad y no sabía que Kagome se sintiera incómoda por dicho dato. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia afuera. Inuyasha había llegado ya con la pelinegra y esta solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía dulcemente.

—A papá le gusta Kagome.

El tono casual de Rin hizo que todos en la mesa la mirarán. Ella seguía comiendo como si nada pero Kohaku no tardo mucho en seguir su juego.

—Es verdad, –Coincidió. –Y a la tía Kagome no le molesta mucho su presencia.

Rin miro a Kohaku y ambos rieron cómplices.

—¿Y que con eso? –Habló Saito con el ceño fruncido. –No es como si vallan a salir.

—¿Y porque no? –Kaori arrugó la frente también. –No creo que ella te deba explicaciones.

—No, –Coincidió, sonrió para sus adentros ante el próximo golpe. –pero mamá creo que tiene mejor gusto, en mi opinión.

Kaori empezó a ponerse roja de rabia ¿quien se creía para hablar así de su padre?

—Mira estúpido, yo creo que **mi padre** sería la pareja perfecta para Kagome. Y si ellos quieren estar juntos no creo que deba pedirte permiso.

—¿Como estas tan segura?

Kaori sonrió con burla.

—Mira por la ventana, maldito estúpido.

Saito llevó la mirada donde la rubia señalo y Kagome reía con Inuyasha quien le había puesto su saco en los hombros, su madre tenía ese brillo en los ojos que rara vez veía con un hombre que no era él, Kohaku o su abuelo. Sonrió para sus adentros. No sonreiría frente a la fastidiosa de Kaori. Pero tenía un plan maestro en mente. Total, el imbécil de Taisho ya se notaba que estaba coladito por su madre, solo tendría que hacer que su madre se diera cuenta. Y esa sería la parte difícil.

 **Viernes cinco de octubre.**


	5. Accidente de ingredientes

**Capítulo cinco:**

Inuyasha llegó a su casa a las tres de la madrugada. La cena se había extendido un poco más ante la incomodidad de Kagome. Ella lo había negado demasiadas veces para contarlas, pero se notaba a la leguas que ella no disfrutaba de los lugares ostentosos como aquellos. Suspiro con cansancio, estaba en la cocina tomando un café, las niñas estaban en sus correspondientes cuartos ya durmiendo, el tendría que hacer lo mismo pero no podía. La charla con Kagome fuera del restaurante fue amena y tranquila pero el calor en su pecho no se iba aún. Aún podía verla en su saco con el cabello recogido y su sonrisa blanca alumbrando la oscuridad.

—Kagome.

Kagome se dio vuelta y miro con una sonrisa forzada al peliplata.

—¿Inuyasha? –frunció el ceño. –¿Porque no estás dentro?

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti.

Kagome se tenso pero solo fueron unos segundos, pero no pasó desapercibido para el platinado en frente de ella. Esta sonrió y suspiro.

—Solo, necesitaba aire fresco. –Se sonrojó. –Y mis pies necesitaban un descansó también.

Inuyasha la miro con ojos interrogantes y ella señalo con la mirada el par de zapatos que estaban a su lado. Sonrió con diversión ante la situación.

—Kaori me matara si lo sabe. –Suspiró. –Fueron sus favoritos.

—Bueno, –Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. –no tenemos que decirle.

Ella rió contagiando a su compañero, tembló ante el frío viento que había esa noche. Inuyasha se quitó su saco negro del traje.

—No es...

Antes de que ella dijera algo estúpido se lo puso en sus hombros callando cualquier escusa haciendo que ella sonriera con agradecimiento.

—Gracias.

El gracias y la sonrisa habían despertado una calidez en su pecho que hacia mucho tiempo no estaba allí. La sonrisa de Kagome era como un faro en la noche... Ok. Se estaba poniendo muy cursi. El punto era que estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

Suspiro y tomó otro sorbo del café sin azúcar. No tenía sueño, ni un poco. Suspiro apoyándose en el mesón y miro por la ventana, el azul oscuro del cielo solo era iluminado por la innumerables estrellas. La luna nueva siempre lo ponía sentimental.

—¿Papá?

La dulce voz de Rin hizo eco en la habitación sacando de sus pensamientos a Inuyasha.

—Rin, ¿que haces despierta?

Con el ceño fruncido Inuyasha miro las orbes marrones de su hija que le hacia acordar a su madre pero el brillo en ellos le hacían volver a pensar en la mujer que lo traía más que confundido.

—Solo vine por agua. –Abrió el refrigerador sacando agua. –¿Tu que haces aquí?

—No puedo dormir.

Inuyasha suspiro y Rin se sentó en el mesón y miro a su padre con el vaso en la mano.

—¿Es por alguien en especial?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo se, te veo fuera de órbita.

—¿Así que me ves así?

—Si. –Tomó un sorbo de agua e Inuyasha se llevó la taza a los labios también. –Y sé que es por Kagome.

Inuyasha casi escupió el café y Rin sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿¡Pero que...?!

—Cálmate. –Rió. –Es solo una suposición mía.

—Pero no es lo que piensas.

—Ajá.

Rin rió un poco más fuerte ante la mirada pálida de su padre.

—Rin yo...

—¿Sabes, papá? –Se levantó de la silla. –Nos has Estado cuidando ya por quince años. –Lo miro con sus perlas marrones. –Debes admitir que mamá no aportó mucho a nuestra crianza, aunque trates de negarlo.

—Rin, no se que tiene que ver con...

–El punto es que solo no lo pienses tanto. Te lo mereces después de tantos años casado con mamá. –Rió y salió de la cocina.

Rin sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. Amaba a su madre, total, era su madre. Un poco loca y súper caprichosa pero no era mala con ellas (o solo trataba de hacerse la idea). Pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho a su padre. Si le gustaba Kagome, que se lo diga y ya.

Sonrió para si misma. La espinilla estaba puesta en la mente de Inuyasha Taisho solo había que esperar y ver lo que Saito tenía en mente para el próximo paso. Camino por el pasillo a su habitación, la puerta de la habitación de Kaori estaba abierta y podían escucharse los ronquidos ruidosos de la rubia. Rin se carcajeó bajo ante su último pensamiento.

—Pobre de la persona que tenga que dormir con ella.

Inuyasha por su parte estaba en un dilema.

«Solo no lo pienses demasiado»

Las palabras de Rin hacían eco en su cabeza como un recordatorio casi inolvidable. Y solo una pregunta era la que se conectaba en su cerebro.

¿Que sentía por Kagome?

 **-o-**

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Donde esta el shampoo!?

—¡En la gaveta, Saito!

—¡No hay nada aquí!

Kagome rodó los ojos y camino hasta el baño. Era de mañana y Saito tenía turno para el doctor, cosa que ella no recordaba. Tenía que estar diez y veinte en el consultorio del doctor Suikotsu y eran siete y media. Estaba preparando el desayuno como siempre pero ahora tendría que interrumpirlo por su, no tan idiota, hijo. Entró al baño donde la ducha de vidrio empañado tapaba la desnudez de Saito. A duras penas alcanzó la gaveta en lo alto de la pared y saco el shampoo que si estaba allí.

—Sabes que no soy bueno para encontrar cosas.

—Ajá.

Dejó el shampoo en la mesita del baño al lado de ducha.

—Te espero a bajo con el desayuno listo. No tardes tanto, hijo.

—No, ma.

Y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Terminó el desayuno con enormes tostadas y tortitas; huevos con tocino, licuado de frutas y café con leche. Ella no podría comer aquello pero Saito comía tanto como un ejército entero. Eso lo había sacado de su padre claramente. Sintió un escalofrío en la espina al recordar la noche donde cenaron con los Taisho. Pensar en Bankotsu siempre la ponía de mal humor. Después de la reciente charla que tuvo con su ex esposo Era un don que el sacaba de ella. Pero hoy sería diferente, hoy no dejaría que su mano humor...

—Mamá ¿Porque saliste del restaurante así del restaurante anoche?

—¿Yo? Hmm.. me... sentía... –Carraspeó incómoda. –U-un poco inco-cómoda...

—Ajá... ¿Así que solo fue eso?

—Si, Saito. –Frunció el ceño. –No entiendo a que viene esto. Si tienes que decir algo escúpelo, hijo.

—Nada en particular. –Contestó sentándose en la isla de la cocina para empezar a desayunar. –Solo fue que me pareció raro tu actitud.

—Sabes que no la paso muy bien en esos lugares. –Hizo una mueca. –No me acostumbro.

—Ajá, tampoco a un barrio residencial o al auto de alta gama que tengo.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. Soy más bien simpática.

Saito rió ante su auto descripción.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. –La enfrentó.

—Claro que si, bueno, más o menos, digamos que no fui criada con esa mentalidad.

—Yo tampoco. –Saito sonrió con arrogancia.

—Claro, habla miss caprichosa Estados Unidos.

—¡Hey! Eso no es...

—Como que ya nos fuimos de tema ¿no?

—Esa es tu escusa para escapar de tu posición social.

—¿Que posición social, Saito? –Dijo molesta. –Vivo en una casa normal en un barrio normal con un auto viejo que es a gasolina y cuentas que pagar, como cualquier persona.

—Y el abuelo vive en una mansión que queda en Washington. –Se mofó. –No puedes escapar por siempre. Eres la mejor en lo que haces, ganas bien y no tienes un restaurante porque no quieres.

—Que tenga solo un poco más de dinero no me hace diferente. –Dijo con el ceño fruncido. –No cambiaré mi pensamiento y siempre seré así, –Suspiró. –No creo que nunca me acostumbre a ese estilo de vida.

Se dio vuelta llevando la taza de café ya vacía al fregadero para enjuagarla.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando te mudes con Inuyasha Taisho?

Kagome tuvo que hacer malabares para que la taza no se hiciera añicos en el suelo.

—¡Saito!

Saito comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia ante el sonrojo de su madre.

—A mi no me engañas. –Fijó sus orbes azules en los marrones de Kagome. –Te gusta.

—¿¡Pero como...!? ¿¡Que estupideces dices!? ¡Es simplemente absurdo! ¡No tengo quince años!

—Tu actitud si lo parece...

—¿¡Que dijiste!?

Se dio vuelta y Saito sonrió.

—Que no soy tonto, mamá. –La miro fijamente. –Siempre has cuidado de mi y de Kohaku con Sango. –Hizo una pausa. –¡Vamos! ¡Hace casi quince años que no sales! ¡Pareces una anciana cincuenta!

—¡Hey! Eso es ofensivo. –Hizo una seña con los dedos negando. –No me arrepiento de lo que hice, tu eres mi prioridad y siempre lo serás, no importa si Inuyasha me gusta, o si tu padre quiera volver o si...

—¡Espera! ¿Que dijiste? ¿Ese tipo quiere volver contigo?

—Si... ¡Digo no!... Digo... –Se sentó en la silla pesadamente tapando su rostro. –Es un tema que todavía no tocamos.

—¿Hablaste con él?

Saito tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea recta. Que su padre quisiera volver con su madre no era una opción. ¡Él la abandono con un hijo de cuatro años! ¡Joder!

—Solo lo encontré en el restaurante del hotel, nada grave.

—Mamá, –Suspiró. –Solo piensa, Inuyasha Taisho muere por respirar tu mismo aire y tu estas coladita por él. No me lo vengas a negar ahora, te conozco muy bien.

—Saito, déjalo ya ¿quieres? No pasa ni pasará nada entre Inuyasha Taisho y yo.–Lo miro con determinación. –Ya estoy lo bastante grande para separar las cosas e Inuyasha Taisho esta separado muy recientemente como para entrar en otra relación, él quedaría muy mal, y sabes tambien que esto lo hago por Izayoi y por las niñas. Sabes muy bien que a Izzy le debo demasiado.

Saito suspiró negando. Su madre siempre fue igual, pensando siempre en los demás antes que ella misma. Terminó su desayuno y miro su reloj de muñeca, eran las nueve en punto, aun tenía una hora para salir así que se relataría.

—Por cierto... –Kagome rompió el silencio. –Te gusto como Kaori estaba vestida anoche, ¿verdad?

Saito abrió los ojos de golpe y su madre sonrió, esa sonrisa sádica en busca de venganza.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo una niña malcriada y caprichosa.

—Ajá, así que no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que la estuvieses mirando como estúpido toda la noche o las maldiciones que lanzabas cada vez que te ponías celo...

—¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde, mira la hora. –Se levantó de la silla de golpe. –Voy por mis cosas arriba.

—¡Espera! Aun no hemos terminado de...

Saito bajo las escaleras y se acercó a su madre y le beso la frente.

—¿No me haces un favor? Quedé con Taisho en su casa para la clase de hoy. –Kagome iba a responder pero Saito contesto por ella. –Deje lo que tienen que hacer en la mochila de arriba, todo lo que necesitan esta anotado ¿podrás verdad? –Kagome abrió la boca pero este sonrió. –Gracias ma, nos vemos en la tarde.

Saito agarro sus llaves de la mesita del recibidor y se dio vuelta antes de salir.

—Por cierto. Pásate por un supermercado antes de llegar ¿vale?

—¡Espera Saito! no creo que...

Y se fue, dejando a Kagome demasiado confundida.

 **-o-**

Saito llegó al parque donde Kohaku ya lo estaba esperando. La bomba ya estaba tirada en su casa, la espinilla de la duda en su madre ya estaba puesta y solo esperaba que Rin hubiese hecho su parte. Si era así, todo saldría más que bien. Aparcó el coche y Kohaku lo divisó a lo lejos.

—¡Hermano! No pensé que tardaras tanto.

—Hubo un problema llamado Bankotsu en la conversación, pero después de eso, todo salió perfecto.

—Espero que la tía no nos mate después de esto.

—No lo hará.

—Y si lo hace, Saito será a quien castiguen.

Kaori y sus rubios cabellos hicieron aparición con uno de sus caros vestidos y su actitud de superioridad haciendo que Saito gruñera por lo bajo. Rin a su lado rió con diversión ante la actitud infantil de los dos. Vestida con sus jeans y su sudadera trato de no burlarse.

—Jah, a mi no me castiga nadie niña.

—Si claro. –Se mofó Kaori bufando alto.

Rin saludo a Saito cordialmente antes de pasarlo de largo y abrazar al moreno haciendo que Kohaku la estrecahara desde la cintura con ambos brazos dejando perplejos a los dos enemigos detrás de ellos.

—¿Y ustedes dos que se traen?

Dijeron la pregunta al unísono y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Nosotros? –Kohaku se hizo el desentendido. –Nada, hermano.

—Absolutamente nada. –terminó Rin sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Kaori frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermana.

—Eso no parece nada, hermana.

—¡Ok! Terminemos con esto. –Dijo Kohaku. –Pero antes tengo una pregunta. –terminó Kohaku alzando un dedo.

—¿Que?

—¿Porque ustedes dos son gemelas si sus facciones casi no se parecen?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida. –Kaori frunció el ceño.

—Es una buena pregunta.

-Como sea, ¿a dónde iremos y con que nos transportaremos?

Las tres miradas se posaron en Saito quien era el único quien tenía auto y era el único adulto responsable de allí. Este suspiro pensando que sería un largo día.

 **-o-**

El timbre sonó e Inuyasha a pasos pesados se dirigió hasta ella. No sabía por que el mocoso Higurashi había querido hacer las clases en su casa esa vez. Sus hijas habían salido a una importante salida de chicas, cosa que lo desconcertó porque Kaori y Rin eran las gemelas más opuestas del mundo y juntarlas para una salida al centro comercial no era buena idea. Con un último suspiro abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con la fría mirada del mocoso de dieciocho años pero las perlas doradas de la mujer que surcaba sus pensamientos lo saludaron efusivamente con ese brillo característico de Kagome.

—¡Buenos...! –Miró su reloj. –¿Mediodías? –Sonrió con disculpa antes de disculparse. –Lo siento, la fila en el supermercado era enorme. Quería llegar más temprano. No pensé que tardaría tanto.

El peli plateado la miro confundido antes de hablar.

—¿Kagome? –Parpadeo un par de veces. –¿Que haces aquí?

—Que forma de saludar. –Hizo un infantil puchero. –¿No me invitarás a pasar? Las bolsas pesan.

En ese momento fue en el cual Inuyasha se percato de las bolsas enormes de supermercado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Pasa, pasa! –Kagome estuvo a punto de entrar pero este la detuvo. –¡Espera! Dame eso primero.

Le arrebató las bolsas y entró el primero seguido de ella. Dejó las bolsas en el mesón de la cocina y miro nervioso a la peli negra frente a el, las palabras de su hija aún no lo habían dejado dormir y estaba en una lucha interna consigo mismo.

—¡Wow! Ka-Kagome no te-te... –Carraspeó, incómodo preguntándose mil veces ¿¡Porque mierda tartamudeaba!? –No te esperaba aquí hoy. –Se felicito mentalmente por haber podido terminar la frase.

Kagome le pasó desapercibida la actitud de su compañero y empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

—Bueno, hoy Saito debía ir al doctor por algo que no me dijo y me pidió que lo sustituyera por hoy.

—¿Medico? –Inuyasha lo pensó antes de arrugar su ceño. –¿Un domingo?

Kagome dejó de hacer sus cosas antes de mirar las orbes doradas de Inuyasha. Era cierto, la noche anterior era sábado, su sábado libre y eso quedaba que era día domingo. Y ningún doctor te atendería un domingo, ni siquiera Suikotsu.

—Saito estará en problemas cuando vuelva.

Y ahí supo Inuyasha que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Ok, ¿que haremos hoy?

Trato de cambiar de tema ante el aura aterradora de Kagome cosa que funcionó a la perfección ya que lo miro con su cálida sonrisa de nuevo.

—Hmm... bueno... yo... no lo sé. –Inuyasha alzó una de sus cejas ante su respuesta. —Saito me dijo que... –recordó la mochila que se encontraba en el piso de arriba de su casa que prácticamente había olvidado. —Soy una estúpida. –Dijo mientras golpeaba su frente repetidas veces.

Inuyasha trato de contener las carcajadas ante lo gracioso que se veía una Kagome frustrada y enojada consigo misma.

—¡Uy! ¡No puede ser que lo haya olvidado!

No lo aguanto más y rió ante su berrinche. Esta infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesta.

—Tranquila. –Sonrió mirándola a los ojos. —Haremos lo que queramos mientras busquemos la receta en internet.

Kagome sonrió también y asintió. Así estuvieron buscando por unos treinta minutos algo fácil de cocinar, como sabía, Kagome no era una maestra para las cosas saladas así que eso sería un reto, pero mentiría que no disfrutaba su compañía, de hecho le encantaba su compañía mucho más de lo que quisiera admitir. Encontraron una receta con pocos ingredientes y fácil de hacer en una de las páginas de cocina que tenía como nombre "Lo de la nona" era gracioso pensar que así llamaban a las ancianas en otros países. Se decidieron por probar con Pechugas y patas a la mostaza picante. No le gustaba mucho lo picante, pero solo sería un poco.

—Muy bien, ahora dime como es que... –Kagome miraba con curiosidad el pollo que estaba en todo su esplendor aún sin cortar en frente de su compañera.

Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Era grato saber que podía pensarlo libremente. Kagome tocó la piel del pollo y su mueca le comunicó que no le gusto nada su textura, el rió ante eso.

—¿Esto es lo que... comemos?

—Es simplemente imposible que nunca hayas visto un pollo aún crudo. –Aseguró el ojidorado.

—Bueno... digamos que a Saito no le gusta que lo moleste mientras cocina. –Hizo una mueca. –Dice que habló demasiado.

—No lo discuto.

Con eso se llevó un golpe en el estómago lo bastante fuerte como para dejarlo casi sin aire.

—Como sea, ¿empezamos?

—Por supuesto, yo lo cortaré y lo cocinaré y tú lo condimentarás.

—¿Sabes como trozar a ese pobre animal ya muerto?

—Bien que comerás ese animal. –Ella frunció el ceño. –Y si, se cortar un pollo, ¿como crees que hago barbacoas?

—Ahora me siento inútil. –Suspiro.

—En teoría, lo eres.

—Creo que te he dado mucha confianza Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha rió y empezó. En una hora el pollo ya estaba en el horno y media hora después estaba dorado en la mesa. Si era la presentación era perfecto, hablar del sabor era otra cosa. Ambos se miraron e Inuyasha corto una pata para hacer la primera prueba. No se veía mal, dio una mordida y solo fueron cinco segundos antes de que su cara se pusiera roja y saltara de su asiento para correr al grifo. Estaba picante.

¡Estaba MUY picante!

Kagome lo miro confundida y probó un poco. El picante era demasiado pero le gustaba la comida mexicana así que no era tanto el efecto en ella. Pero había algo más que estaba mal en ese platillo estaba... dulce.

—¿No lo sientes... extraño?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡ESA COSA PICA COMO LOS MIL DEMONIOS!

—No, –Nego confundida mientras Inuyasha tomaba agua como un loco. –lo siento dulce.

—¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡¿Cuanta pimienta le pusiste a eso!?

Inuyasha ignorádola quiso saberlo. No podía ser que fuera tan picante.

—Lo que decía la receta, cincuenta gramos. –Le dijo mostrándole su celular.

—Ah ver, ¡dame eso!

Kagome aún sin poder verlo le entregó su celular e Inuyasha parecía que iba a sacar humo por las orejas.

—¡Cinco! ¡Eran cinco gramos, Kagome!

Kagome lo pensó por un momento. Luego lo vio y su cara estaba totalmente colorada, se aterró y corrió hacia el refrigerador sacando una botella enorme de leche. En sus primeros días comiendo comida mexicana le dijeron que la leche era lo mejor para aliviar la picazón.

Literalmente le metió el botellón en la boca para que empezará a tragar la leche. Sin vaso y sin delicadeza. Luego de varios tragos Inuyasha pudo volver a respirar. Kagome suspiro hondo antes de estallar.

—¡Demonios! ¡Como lo siento Inuyasha! ¡No creia que fueras tan sensible! ¡Casi te quedas sin aire! ¡Y fue por mi culpa! ¡Pude haberte matado!

Inuyasha miro los ojos llorosos de Kagome. Estaba exagerando demasiado, así que trato de calmarse aún escuchando las sandeces que se decía a ella misma, la leche era genial ante el picante, levantó su vista y la fijó en ella; y ahí lo vio...

—Inuyasha, ¿estas bien...?

—Si, Kag. –Sonrió. –Estoy bien.

—Es un alivio... –Dijo en un suspiro y lo miro aliviada.

Inuyasha no podía hacer más que observarla y repetirse lo mismo.

Estaba enamorado de la loca e inmadura de Kagome Higurashi.

 **Lunes veintidós de octubre.**


	6. El postre a lo último

**Capítulo seis.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que había conocido Kagome y toda su familia, excepción de su padre. Sango era la sobrina de Kagome y por lo que le había contado su hermano Sota, el padre de Sango y Kohaku, había muerto junto a su madre en un accidente de auto quedando tan solo su padre y ella al cuidado de una Sango de nueve años y un Kohaku bebé. No quería tocar mucho el tema, sabía que seguía siendo doloroso para ella. Sin embargó, tenía la necesidad de saber **TODO** sobre ella. Y lo que más curiosidad le daba era la historia con el padre de Saito, ella nunca lo había mencionado y cuando le preguntaba ella simplemente evitaba el tema con una risa forzada y un **_"No es un tema relativamente interesante"_** y acaba allí el tema. Pero esa noche sería distinta a las demás, esa noche conocería a la Kagome que se escondía detrás de esa coraza de alegría y felicidad donde escondía todo. Suspiro rascando su cuello, estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban ¡Maldición! ¡No era su primera cita y se sentía como un crío de quince años!

—Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

—No es posible que tu me veas en este estado.

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras arreglaba la corbata de su padre, era gracioso verlo nervioso y tener el privilegio del secreto entre ellos era muy gratificante. Había prometido que no se lo diría a nadie hasta que Kagome lo aceptara. No se lo había pedido con esas palabras exactas pero eso fue lo que entendió. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su hermana que, si lo pensaba bien, le reclamaría el porque no la incluyó a ella y la simple respuesta era que arruinaría la sorpresa. Kaori cuando se emocionaba era una boca suelta maestra. Miro a su padre en el carísimo traje de Dior y sonrió.

—¿Tengo algo? ¿Esta algo fuera de lugar? ¡Dime hija!

—¡Cálmate! Estás muy tenso. –Lo miro. –Estás guapísimo, papá y si ella te rechaza es porque esta ciega.

No, que Kagome lo rechazara no era una opción. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que la noche fuera perfecta.

 **-o-**

—Ok, ¿y para que tengo que usar esto?

Kagome miro el vestido negro suelto que estaba tendido en la cama. Sango sonrió con alegría. Kohaku y ella sabían el plan de Inuyasha para esa noche. Sería una sorpresa pero Kagome no era tonta. Bueno, no tanto. Se daba cuenta de las cosas rápidamente pero Sango era una de las personas más insistentes que conocía así que no ser rendiría muy fácil. Esa tarde había merendado en una cafetería juntos con padre e hija Taisho quienes le contaron el plan. El patriarca Taisho había estado muy nervioso en toda la tarde y ella solo pido sonreír ¡Inuyasha estaba enamorado se Kagome! Si bien su tía-hermana había dedicado la mitad de su vida a su hijo no era escusa para no salir. Saito ya prácticamente era adulto y, además de eso, estaba en total acuerdo con ello, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña. Sango se sentó en la cama hundiendo parte del colchón para mirar a su tía desde esa altura.

—Ya te dije, Miroku me invitó salir.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

—Que irás con nosotros.

La peli negra alzó una ceja. ¿Ella cenando con Sango y Miroku? No era una invitación muy atractiva, recordo que una vez aceptó una invitación de ellos para salir a cenar y terminó volviendo a casa con un viudo de cincuenta deprimido por su esposa. No había sido una linda noche aquella. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo y un escalofrío paso por su espina. Cuando Sango y Miroku la invitaban era una cita a ciegas, por lo menos para ella.

—No, Sango. No iré.

Sango bufó, ¿estas eran los agradecimientos de años buscando pareja para ella? Valla que si era testaruda, admitía que el jefe de Miroku no había sido la mejor opción pero esta vez iba a ir Inuyasha. No podía decir que no, había hecho una promesa.

—Anda, ¿si? No ira nadie más que nosotros.

—¿Y yo que iría hacer allí con ustedes? –Hizo otra mueca pero esta vez de asco. –No quiero ir a observar como se _demuestran su amor._

Sango enrojeció y Kagome rió. Su pequeña sobrina siempre le costaba hablar de su relación con Miroku. Aun con cinco años juntos no eran de las parejas que se exhibían en público. O por lo menos en frente de la familia. Sango carraspeó un poco antes de volver a hablar, si todo salía bien se las cobraría más tarde.

—Sa-sabes que no hacemos es... eso frente a ti.

Kagome alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida. Una sonrisa pervertida que sabía bien que hacían cuando ella no los veía. Ante esa insinuación Sango volvió a enrojecer y Kagome rió.

—¡Basta! No es gracioso...

Kagome se calmo y miro a su sobrina con una sonrisa suave.

—Ya cálmate, no dije nada además.

—¡Pero lo pensaste! –Sango suspiro antes de seguir gritando si seguía así no podría con ella y no iría. –Además, nos fuimos de tema.

—Ya te dije, no iré.

Kagome salió del cuarto dando por terminada la conversación ahí, pero para su sorpresa Sango siguió insistiendo. Ella frunció las cejas, algo olía mal.

—¡Por favor! Te veras preciosa con el vestido y con unos lindos tacones será...

—¿Quien irá?

Kagome se cruzó de brazos en medio del pasillo encarando a su sobrina. Sango nunca era tan insistente, a menos que algo fuera realmente importante o quisiera ayuda. Sango quedó piedra en medio del pasillo mirando a su tía, aunque ella fuera de su misma estatura aún así era intimidante. Kagome clavo sus oscuros ojos en los marrones de Sango. Esta trago duro.

—Dime Sango porque tu actitud no es normal. ¿Quien irá? Porque esto de salir solo Miroku, tu y yo no me la creo.

Sango suspiro, no la dejaría así nomás, así que contestó dando solo la información necesaria.

—Ya, es una sorpresa ¿vale?

Kagome bufó, odiaba las sorpresas, siempre salían mal, por lo menos para ella.

—Eso no es lo que pregunte.

—Es... hmm un hombre.

Kagome rodó los ojos y solo suspiro, era obvio pero nombres no tendría de su boca, jamás y más si era una sorpresa. Kagome lo sabía así que no insistió en el tema. Pero no iría a una cita a ciegas con un vestido que prácticamente no le había gustado en nada, aunque fuera un precioso Dolce, no era su estilo.

—¿Lo conozco al menos?

Sango asintió con lentitud.

—Bueno... diría que hipotéticamente si.

Kagome suspiro, bien si lo conocía no debería ser tan malo ¿no?

—Ok, –Suspiro la palabra y Sango sonrió triunfal. –Pero...

Sango borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

—No usaré esa cosa que esta arriba. –Dijo como ultimátum.

Sango quedó boquiabierta.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque no!?

—Primero: porque sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. –Apuntó. –Segundo: porque ese vestido requiere ir a un restaurante como el de la última vez y no quiero otro espectáculo. Y por último: nada de cuarentones.

Sango casi... casi rió pero tendría que pensar como haría que Inuyasha cambiará los planes. Suspiro, era justo. Y, aunque fue su idea lo del vestido, Inuyasha sabía bien que no le gustaban esas cosas pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de hacerla cambiar, cosa que no pasó claramente.

—Bien, tu ganas. Pero no te salvarás, pasaré por tu a las siete y más te vale estar lista.

—Hecho.

Kagome sonrió y siguió caminando fuera de la casa, tenía que ver que haría esta noche y quien cubriría su puesto. Las vacaciones de verano estaban terminando y todos tendrían que volver a casa, lo único que la tenía nostálgica era la despedida de los Taisho.

 **-o-**

—Si, no hay problema. Fue como te dije ¿cierto? Lo sabía, si. Tengo todo controlado, cálmate Sango. –Inuyasha rió ante la rabieta que estaba haciendo Sango a través del teléfono.

— _Es que es tan... ¡Uhg! Difícil que... –La escuchó suspirar. –Estas seguro que tienes todo bien, te juro que intente convencerla pero..._

—Yo te dije que no resultaría, pero bueno, ya, tengo un plan b. –Dijo divertido.

— _Ya, te llamaré en cuanto ella este lista, tu solo dime el lugar y la llevaré hasta ahí. –Inuyasha se extraño ante el tono. –Si la dejó sola no irá_.

Ahora si, solo una carcajada. Se despidieron y colgó el teléfono. Bien tenía todo listo, era de saber que Kagome no querría ir al restaurante en el centro uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad, pero con la última reacción cuando fueron con los chicos no creía ser la mejor opción, pero la insistencia de Sango había sido tanta que había cedido. Rió y llamó al restaurante de Totosai. A diferencia del anterior este no tenía que hacerse reservación. Así que solo mando las mismas instrucciones y los preparativos al lugar. Suspiro, ya tenía todo, su traje, el restaurante, la cena y la aceptación de Kagome. La sorpresa estaba en curso, solo tenía que esperar hasta la noche y tener todo preparado.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, sus hijas ya hacia un mes que habían empezado la escuela y para él también las vacaciones de verano ya habían terminado. Subió al coche dirigiéndose a la empresa con velocidad moderada. El teléfono sal auto sonó y tocó un botón en el volante para poder contestar.

—Taisho.

— _Tengo que hablar contigo, Inuyasha._

Inuyasha suspiro al escuchar la voz de su ex esposa. Kikyo no era de llamarlo seguido a menos que sea un tema relacionado con las niñas.

—Estoy conduciendo ahora, Kikyo. Si quieres hablamos mañana, en la casa. –Sugirió.

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, la verdad, ya no tenía ganas ni de verla, pero era la madre de sus hijas y, mal que mal, la vería toda la vida. Kikyo maldijo por lo bajo y bufo antes de contestar.

 _—¿No puede ser en la noche? Enserio es importante._

—¿De que se trata?

Inuyasha no quería por nada del mundo posponer la sorpresa para Kagome así que fue al grano, mientras más rápido lo resolviera Kikyo no iba a interrumpir.

— _Un problema judicial, mis padres están redactando el testamento y quieren poner a las niñas en el. –Explicó. –Tenemos que hablar para ver cuando nos reuniremos los cuatro y papá no está en modo paciente._

Kikyo no se llevaba bien con sus padres, siempre tuvieron una fachada familiar intachable al venir de una buena familia, pero ellos preferían salir del país a diario para no estar en la casa. Cuando Kikyo quedó embarazada de las gemelas ellos la despojaron de todo. Cuando las gemelas nacieron ellos no la visitaron ni una sola vez pero, como Kikyo era su única hija, debían dejarle a alguien sus tierras y empresas y, para ellos, Kikyo no era su mejor opción. Suspiro con fastidio, esa familia era exasperante pero no podía negarles a las niñas, total, eran sus nietas después de todo.

—Iremos allá la semana entrante, esta noche no puedo. Tengo un compromiso.

Kikyo aceptó sin peros y se despidió. Inuyasha aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento del edificio y subió a su oficina, luego de las vacaciones el trabajo era el triple de pesado así que no tendría tiempos libres.

 **-o-**

Kagome salió de la casa vestida con unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta blanca de cuello redondo combinada con una chaqueta de cuero negra con unas botas cortas de color caqui, en su cuello un pequeño pañuelo la cubría del frío. El viento de otoño había llegado justo a tiempo dejando los calurosos días de verano atrás. Aunque sólo habían pasado unas semanas el frío era latente, por lo menos de noche. Escucho la bocina del auto de Sango quien la esperaba afuera en el coche, Kagome suspiro. Contaba con que la chica tuviera confianza en ella y la dejara sola ir a la cita ciega con su supuesto _"admirador"_ cosa que si la hubiera dejado sola no habría ido, pero tal y como prometió Sango se había presentado a las siete en punto. Bajo los pequeños escalones de la casa que rentaba en aquella ciudad y camino hasta el auto. Decidió dejar su cabello suelto pero se lo había vuelto a alisar totalmente escondiendo sus rizos del mundo. Subió al coche y Sango la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

—Nada mal. –Dijo con desdén.

Kagome alzó una ceja.

—¿Nada mal?

—Lo siento. No me hagas caso. –Rió.

Sango prendió el motor empezando a conducir hacia el centro donde Inuyasha le había indicado el restaurante.

—Veo que estas muy entusiasmada.

Sango rió.

—Son cosas tuyas.

Kagome ya no dijo nada más y el resto del viaje lo pasaron en silencio. Kagome miro por la ventana y las calles no se le hacia conocidas.

 ** _"Extraño"_**

Pensó, había trabajado varios años en aquella ciudad y podría decir que conocía cada rincón como la palma de su mano, sin embargo, sus suposiciones quedaron nulas ante las nuevas rutas. Miro a su sobrina quien iba sonriente mirando al frente. Hasta parecía que ella iba a la cena y no ella.

—¿Sabes donde estamos?

—No.

Kagome se tenso arrugando la nariz.

—Pero el GPS si, así que podremos volver si no encontramos el lugar, relájate.

—Claro, solo porque no eres tú la que irá a cenar con un desconocido.

Sango rió. Su supiera quien era se desmayaría de la emoción, bueno, contaba con eso. Llegaron a un restaurante que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era italiano, las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo bordo y dos puertas negras le daban un aire elegante al lugar. Kagome lo observo con detenimiento, no era ostentoso pero tampoco tan sencillo, agradecía llevar un atuendo acorde al lugar. Kagome bajo de coche sin saber que hacer bien.

—Solo entra y di tu nombre. Te dirán en donde esperar.

La voz de Sango se escuchó desde el auto. Kagome se dio vuelta y la miro con desconfianza. Repetía, odiaba las sorpresa. Empezó a caminar con lentitud pero paro y sin darse vuelta le dio una última advertencia a su sobrina.

—Sango si llega a estar ese hombre de nuevo aquí te mataré.

Sango rió y con un tranquilo "cuídate" arrancó el auto dejándola sola. Kagome suspiro con fastidio y entró en el restaurante. En la recepción estaba una mujer morocha con unos ojazos verdes claro brillantes. La castaña mujer la miro y pido su nombre con aburrimiento, ¿así que ella no era la única?

—Kagome Higurashi.

La chica abrió sus verdes ojos y se levantó de la silla pidiéndole que la esperará antes de salir rápidamente. Kagome quedó sorprendida ante ese comportamiento pero decidió esperarla como le pidió, luego de diez minutos, un hombre de cabellos blancos y unos marrones ojos le sonrió. Vestido de etiqueta le sugirió que lo siguiera. Kagome aún anonadada por la actitud asintió y empezó a seguirlo por detrás. Con el porte que tenía sabía que era el chef del lugar, el jefe de todos ellos.

 ** _"Doblemente extraño"_**

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, un chef no salía a recibir a nadie, a menos que fuera una figura pública importante y ella, no era importante en lo absoluto. El chef la guió escaleras arriba hacia la terraza del lugar, el hombre no había cruzado palabra con ella llegaron a la entrada de la terraza y, literalmente, se le cayó la quijada ante la escena. En medio de la terraza había una tienda tipo egipcia que cubría la redonda mesa para dos que se encontraba debajo de ella. Los postes de la tienda estaban en enfundados en una tela blanca que volaba con la fuerza del viento. Desde la entrada de la terraza hasta la mesa había un camino iluminados por velas blancas y pétalos de rosas esparcidos por el mismo. El chef observo la cara estupefacta de la chica y sonrió.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo de tomar mientras espera, señorita?

Kagome tardo un par de segundos responder al hombre detrás suyo. Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta.

—N-no, es-estoy bien así, gra-gracias. –Tartamudeó.

Totosai le dio las buenas noches y se despidió de ella empezando a bajar por las escaleras.

Kagome no podía mover ni un músculo, estaba anonadada ante la imagen frente a ella. Quien quiera que fuera el responsable se había tomado muchas molestias por ella.

—Demasiadas diría yo...

—Espero que eso que estas pensando sea algo bueno.

Si antes estaba tensa ahora había quedado piedra. Inuyasha le había hablado por detrás de ella justo al lado de su oreja. Sus vellos se erizaron ante el cálido aliento de Inuyasha golpeo su cuello.

—¿Inuyasha? –Dijo dándose media vuelta encarando los dos soles frente a ella. –Pero que...

Inuyasha le sonrió ante su reacción.

—Sorpresa.

Inuyasha le extendió una rosa color roja frente a ella e hizo una reverencia. Kagome trago duro mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Hermosa dama, en esta bella noche quiero disponer de su presencia a cenar. –Jugó con las palabras. Las bromas entre ellos siempre la hacían reír, pero esta vez Kagome no se movió. –¿Me permite que la invite a cenar?

Kagome salió de su trance, no podía estar concentrada, por lo menos no con Inuyasha al frente. Estaba vestido un hermoso traje informal, pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa azul marino. Su cabello largo y plateado estaba atando con una coleta baja dándole elegancia y estilo. Debía por lo menos pensarlo.

 ** _"Esta realmente sexy"_**

Inuyasha estaba guapísimo, salió del trance ante la última pregunta, estaba nerviosa. Hacia mucho tiempo no salía con un hombre y estar con Inuyasha la ponía de los pelos.

—Yo... claro que si. –Se relajo, no debía arruinar la noche.

Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome tomó la rosa frente a ella con una sonrisa. Inuyasha la guió a la redonda mesa, en la mesa había un enorme ramo de rosas colocadas en un fino florero de cristal. Las rosas eran blancas esta vez y le daba a la mesa un aire elegante y romántico. Raramente a Kagome le atraían las esas cosas pero había un detalle que lo cambiaba, Inuyasha lo había hecho para ella.

Suspiro cuando quedó sentada en la mesa con Inuyasha en frente. Ahora que lo pensaba, si sabía que saldría con el se hubiese puesto el vestido sin chistar.

—Estúpida...

—¿Que?

Inuyasha la miro con una sonrisa suave en los labios. Kagome en ese momento sintió sonó su estómago se encogía.

 ** _"¿Que esta pasándome?"_**

Ignoro su propia pregunta y le sonrió a Inuyasha antes de contestar.

—Nada, es solo que, hubiese preferido estar más... ya sabes presentable.

Inuyasha la observo y le dio una sonrisa, esta vez coqueta, sabía que estaba nerviosa. La había observado desde que había pisado el lugar, su jean se ajustaba deliciosamente a sus piernas y la camiseta marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo haciéndola deliciosa a su vista. Pronto comería el postre aunque lo quisiera ahora.

—Yo creo que estas preciosa así.

Kagome, como nunca antes luego de diez años enrojeció. Sentía como cada palabra de Inuyasha la había afectado en demasía, su corazón latía fuerte y le costaba hablar. Inuyasha la observo colorada y rió. Estaba preciosa. Pidieron la comida, más bien Inuyasha; les sirvieron unos espaguetis con albóndigas y queso parmesano con especias. No mentiría, estaba delicioso. Inuyasha la observo comer con delicadeza, como cada cosa de ella, quería saber más, quería saberlo todo sobre ella. Quería ser la persona en la que ella pudiera confiar. Kagome lo descubrió mirándola y alzó una ceja.

—¿Inuyasha?

Lo llamó pero el no dejó de mirarla.

—Me di cuenta. –Empezó tranquilo. –Que tu sabes todo sobre mi. –Kagome rió pinchando su albóndiga. –Pero yo no se nada sobre ti.

Kagome limpio sus manos con la servilleta en su regazo y le sonrió.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres saber?

"TODO"

Se contuvo a preguntar eso en específico.

—Háblame de ti.

—¿Y que quieres saber? –Volvió a preguntar esta vez riendo, estaba de buen humor.

Inuyasha percibió el toque de burla en la pregunta pero estaba claro que quería evitar el tema. Así que hizo su siguiente movimiento.

—No lo se, no se nada de ti.

Kagome sonrió, parecía un juego de Ajedrez donde tenían que pensar bien lo que dirían. No porque se molestara si no por el simple hecho de no hacer sentir mal al otro.

—Bueno, tengo treinta y cuatro años, soy maestra de repostería, trabajo en los hoteles de Nueva York por turno, tengo una camioneta Ford de los años noventa y soy divorciada. –Rió al ver la cara de Inuyasha ante su resumen. –Nada interesante. No soy importante. –Bromeó y tomó su copa con vino.

—Eres interesante.

Asintió, Kagome rió, no había quedado satisfecho con la información, su rostro lo decía.

—Tu aquí eres el interesante. –Afirmó e Inuyasha hizo una mueca. –Cuéntame de ti.

—No creo poder contarte cosas que no sepas. –Aseguró. –Mamá seguro que te informo bien.

—Veamos. –Hizo una mueca pensativa. –Izzy solo nombró a su hijo dueño de las más grandes empresas de autos con dos hijas, divorciado de una loca controladora hace seis meses. Que es arrogante, ególatra, muy orgulloso y un inútil para cocinar. Un tal Inuyasha Taisho.

A Inuyasha casi se le cayó la mandíbula. ¿Eso había dicho su madre de él?

—Así que mamá te dijo eso.

—Izayoi solo quería que estuviera preparada, eso me dijo.

—Creo que quería espantarte. –Ambos rieron ante la afirmación del hombre. –Pero ya, dime algo ¿de donde la conoces?

Kagome empezó a mover su dedo en la boquilla de la copa y lo miro. Inuyasha esperanzado la observo con atención.

—Izzy fue mi maestra de repostería en la escuela de gastronomía de Washington. Ella fue un pilar más en mi vida.

Inuyasha quedó sorprendido ante eso, al parecer su madre y Kagome tenían una relación muy estrecha. Frunció el ceño, luego le reclamaría el porqué no se la había presentado antes.

—Cuando mi madre y Sota murieron en aquel choque papá quedó devastado y la familia se había roto. –Hizo una pausa.

Inuyasha sabía que en ese momento no tenía que interrumpir, Kagome estaba lejos con sus recuerdos.

—Mi madre era la vida entera de mi padre al igual que Sota y yo, Sango era pequeña y Kohaku solo era un bebé. Papá había caído en una depresión severa donde los médicos tuvieron que interferir y ahí es donde yo me di cuenta que ya no podía solo. –Lo miró. –Tomé las riendas de la familia salvando lo poco que nos quedaba. Creo que tenía quince en esos momentos. –Dijo pensativa.

—¿Te obligaste a crecer con quince años? –No aguantó sus ganas de preguntar sorprendido.

Kagome asintió.

—Mamá tenía una pequeña pastelería el la casa, vivíamos en Washington, y estaba cerrada por el duelo hasta que los gastos médicos ya se hicieron más severos y tuve que intervenir una vez más, a lo largo de las semanas mi pasión por la cocina... dulce. –Rió haciendo que Inuyasha hiciera lo mismo. –Hizo más fácil el trabajo. Cuide de Kohaku con ayuda de Sango quien era la más vulnerable de las dos. –Rió. –Luego de largos meses papá pudo reponerse y con las cuentas ya pagas pudimos retomar nuestra vida. Y bueno, luego con mis alocadas hormonas adolescentes dos años después quede embarazada. Pero no creo que ese sea un tema para hablar ahora. –Dijo zanjando el tema.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. El tema que más le interesaba estaba ahí pero ella no quería decirlo. No era que lo anterior no le importara pero el tema del padre de Saito lo tenía de los pelos. Quería saber que había pasado.

—Pues yo si, esto parece un dorama coreano y no puedes dejarme con las cosas a la mitad. –Bromeó haciendo que riera.

—Lo vuelvo a repetir, te he dado mucha confianza Inuyasha Taisho. –Ambos rieron. –Bueno... en el último año de secundaria conocí a Bankotsu, mi ex esposo. –Inuyasha casi olvidó respirar. –Estábamos a punto de graduarnos en unos meses pero ya sabes, no aguantamos. –Trato de bromear, sin embargo, imaginar a Kagome con otro hombre fue un pensamiento que no le agradó en nada a Inuyasha.

–Quedé embarazada de Saito al mes de graduarnos, Bankotsu no estaba muy conforme con la idea pero no me dejó sola, cosa que agradezco aún hoy, de verdad estaba asustada. —Aclaró en Inuyasha asintió serio. –Cuando Saito nació fue el día más feliz de mi vida, –Dijo sonriendo. –Bankotsu y yo nos casamos y vivimos juntos cuatro años.

Hizo una pausa. Esa parte de la historia no le gustaba pero ya que Inuyasha le pidió que le contara no podía negarse. La verdad, no podía negarle nada.

—Luego, él me había dicho que ya no podía seguir con eso y que la familia no era para un hombre libre como el. Bueno, lo dejó escrito en una carta. –Kagome río sin darse cuenta de los apretados puños de Inuyasha. –Al dejarme sola tuve que volver con mi padre a Washington quien me recibió muy bien al igual que Sango y Kohaku. Pero yo no sabía que hacer e Izayoi llegó a mi como un ángel.

—¿Un ángel, mi madre?

—Cállate, no hables así. –Bromeó y ambos rieron aligerando la tensión. –¿Quieres que siga?

—Estoy escuchando cada palabra.

Tomó aire y siguió jugando con la copa y sus dedos.

—Izzy me encontró cocinando en la pastelería y me recomendó una escuela de respotería no muy lejos de mi casa, ella era la profesora principal y me había ofrecido muchas cosas, en ella, cuidar a Saito. Sango tenía que terminar el Instituto al igual que Kohaku y mi padre estaba muy viejo para cuidarlo. –Rió. –No le digas eso, me matara si lo sabe. –Bromeó. –Izzy cuidaba a Saito mientras yo estaba en clase, ella fue mi consejera y mi apoyo en eso días. –Sonrió con nostalgia. –Luego de cuatro años me volví maestra repostera y tenía varias ofertas de trabajo. Saito ya estaba en la escuela así que pude mantener la casa de mi padre y refaccionarla un poco.

Inuyasha la miró cuando ella se quedó callada, la vista de Kagome quedó en un punto indefinido de la mesa y lo volvió a mirar.

—Y creo que eso es todo. –Sonrió.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. Ante toda la información sabía que Kagome confiaba en él y se aseguraría de no romperla. Pero algo faltaba, quería saber que había pasado con el maldito de Bankotsu.

—Y... ¿que pasó con Bankotsu?

Kagome quien había estado con la vista pérdida en las luces de la ciudad lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, ese no es un tema rela...

Inuyasha le envió una fulminante mirada que le advertía no decir esa frase para salvarse. Kagome suspiró.

—El volvió un par de meses después de que empezará a trabajar. –Hizo una mueca que Kagome no se percató. –Quería redimirse y volver a la casa, decía que estaba arrepentido, el divorcio se había hecho dos años atrás en ese entonces pero había un problema que no dejaba que las cosas volvieran a lo de antes. Saito lo odiaba.

Inuyasha se atragantó con su saliva ante la información y tosió un poco. Kagome lo observo preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, si. No te preocupes tu... tu solo sigue.

Kagome asintió extrañada.

—Bankotsu trató por todos los medios acercarse a Saito pero el solo lo ignoraba o ni siquiera quería respirar el mismo aire que él. Cosa que no a cambiado en nada. –Reflexionó en voz alta, Inuyasha suspiró ante ello, un obstáculo menos si Saito estaba de su parte, cosa que no creia. –Y bueno, Saito creció sin su padre, yo había decidido que mi hijo era lo más importante así que solo veía a Bankotsu cuando él me llamaba solo para insistir. Se había dado por vencido un par de meses después dejando en claro que me enviaría dinero todos los meses para Saito. Yo no lo necesitaba pero gracias a él Saito tiene todo un pozo bancario para la Universidad.

Suspiró fuerte, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, sentía como si hubiese dejado caer una enorme mochila. Miró a Inuyasha quien estaba pensativo. Inuyasha se encontraba en una encrucijada, había quedado anonadado ante la información. Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos con la única palabra que podía decir.

—Gracias. Gracias por escucharme, Inuyasha. Eres un buen amigo.

Inuyasha sintió como su orgullo fue herido justo en su parte sensible. Pero no se dejaría vencer. Quería a Kagome más que una amiga y haría todo lo posible para que ella lo viera como algo más, una posible pareja y un futuro esposo. Sonrió y tomó su mano para besarla.

—Me tienes para lo que sea, Kag...

Kagome sonrió y se levantó para rodearlo con sus brazos, Inuyasha sorprendido por el repentino abrazo sonrió con felicidad y lo correspondió estrechando su pequeña cintura contra el, no quería dejarla ir, la quería con él.

 _Para lo que sea... Le obsequiaría todo y más..._

 **Martes seis de noviembre.**


	7. Todo y más

**Capítulo** **siete.**

Inuyasha abrazó la cintura de Kagome con fuerza. No quería soltarla, muy a su pesar ella se separó y le beso la mejilla, frustrado, miró como tomaba asiento de nuevo. La cena fue ligera y trivial. Las risas de parte ambos no se hicieron de esperar ante las anécdota del otro. Terminaron los platos con una sonrisa. Kagome nunca pensó que alguien hiciera algo así por ella, nunca. Y, que ese alguien hubiese sido Inuyasha mejoraba las cosas a un nivel más alto. Sintió un calor reconfortante al pensarlo, si bien sabía que Inuyasha era un buen amigo no quería confundir las cosas, el se había divorciado hacia solo un año y no sería bueno ni para él, ni para ella.

Siguió con la conversación amena hasta que la noche se hizo más fría. Kagome deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la noche no acabará, que se congelara en ese instante, pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados e Inuyasha se levantó de su silla. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y le extendió su mano, ella la recibió con gusto y empezó a caminar justo a él. Bajaron por el pasillo escalereado por donde subió con el chef al entrar y bajaron a la recepción. El mismo hombre que la acompaño a la terraza los miro con una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

—Señor Taisho, ¿no se quedará para el postre?

Kagome miro al albino con curiosidad.

—No, de eso me encargaré yo, gracias Totosai.

Totosai asintió deseándoles una buena noche y se alejó de ellos. Inuyasha guió a Kagome afuera del establecimiento. En el estacionamiento un porche compacto negro los esperaba, Kagome hizo una mueca de asombro ante el auto que no había visto hasta ahora e Inuyasha rió.

—No pensabas que la noche terminaba aquí ¿verdad?

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas...

Inuyasha jalo de ella para que no dijera algo estúpido. Sabía que estaba nerviosa pero no tendría que estarlo con él, nunca más. La subió al auto con delicadeza, el monto el asiento del piloto y empezó a conducir lejos del lugar. La carretera fue lo único que pudo ver en varios kilómetros, después de varios zigzag pudo divisar la parte más transitada de California, Inuyasha aparcó fuera de lo que parecía un club, miro por el parabrisas y si, era un bar.

Inuyasha bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, Kagome bajo del coche y lo siguió a la puerta. El lugar era muy agradable. La gran barra de madera oscura era lo primero que veías al entrar, a la derecha estaba lleno de mesas para dos y tres personas y a la izquierda sillones de color ocre decoraban otras mesas más grandes. Inuyasha la guió a la barra.

—¡Inuyasha! Hace mucho tiempo no te vemos por aquí.

Un anciano bajito con bigote apareció detrás de la barra. Kagome casi rió ante la graciosa presencia del hombre, giro el rostro para que no la vieran pero era demasiado tarde, Inuyasha la había cachado.

—¿Como estas Myoga?

—Bien, bien, aquí ando. Ya sabes, hay que mantener el negocio.

Inuyasha empezó a hablar con Myoga de los años en que no se veían, Kagome no muy interesada en la conversación le hizo una seña para avisarle que se iría a sentar, no quería estorbar entre ellos cuando no entendía nada. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista y sonrió. Myoga limpiando la barra observo al muchacho con atención.

—¿Y quien es ella?

Inuyasha miro a su viejo amigo detrás de la barra quien le sonreía con picardía.

—Es una amiga.

—Pues, como la miras no parece una simple _amiga_.

Inuyasha rió al ver la mirada pícara del viejo Myoga. Pidió dos cervezas y empezó a caminar por el lugar buscando la melena azabache de Kagome quién se encontraba en los sillones al lado de la

—Tu quieres engordarme. –Lo acusó.

Él bufo.

—Solo imaginas cosas.

Le extendió la cerveza y se sentó en frente de ella. Kagome gimió ante el amargo gusto ¡Hacía mucho tiempo no tomaba cerveza!

—¿Tambien quieres embriagarme?

—Es una opción.

Ella rió e Inuyasha sonrió ante eso.

—¿Sabes que mi temporada termina en unos días, no?

Él asintió ella ladeó el rostro.

—Entonces esto es una despedida.

Inuyasha pudo ver la mueca disconforme de ella ante sus palabras dichas. El negó y antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez una voz llamó la atención de ambos.

—Inuyasha. –El nombrado cerro los ojos. –Hace tiempo no te veo por aquí.

Kagome hizo una mueca disconforme, Kikyo Tama estaba parada justo detrás de ella con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Inuyasha las miro a ambas, Kikyo no lo miraba a él, tenía sus afilados ojos en su acompañante quien miraba por la ventana.

—Vaya, entonces es cierto que las ratas salen de su madriguera solo de noche.

—Hola a ti también, Kikyo.

Inuyasha miro a ambas mujeres con curiosidad. Iba a preguntar lo obvio pero su ex mujer lo volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Estan juntos? –Preguntó. –Creo que te tomaste muy enserio lo de _comer mis sobras,_ Kag.

—Hazme un favor y deja de decir estupideces. –Gruñó. No le daría explicaciones a una arpía.

Lo que le faltaba, encontrarse con la ex mujer de Inuyasha. Suspiro con fastidio pero no la miro. Kikyo por su parte hizo una mueca al ver el semblante molesto de su ex esposo, poco le importó.

—Hola, Inuyasha.

—Kikyo. –Saludó tajante.

—¿Quedamos para mañana entonces? –Cuestionó.

Inuyasha asintió tenso. Solo esperaba que Kagome no pensara cosas erradas. Kikyo sonrió al ver como Kagome apretaba la botella de cerveza con fuerza y se la llevaba a la boca.

—Los dejaré disfrutar lo que resta de la noche. –Dijo con sorna. –Nos vemos.

Kikyo desapareció por la puerta principal del lugar y Kagome suspiro y masajeó sus sienes.

—Lo siento, yo no quise...

Inuyasha levantó una mano para que no hablará. ¿De que estaba disculpándose? Era él quien debía hacerlo.

—No, tu disculpa a Kikyo, a veces es algo...

—Irritante. –Terminó ella en un gruñido.

Inuyasha sonrió, era gracioso verla molesta, apretaba los dientes y arrugaba la nariz de forma tierna para sus ojos.

—Ya, debo saberlo ¿De donde se conocen?

Kagome como otro sorbo de cerveza antes de contestar.

—Ella y yo fuimos compañeras en la secundaria. –Hizo una mueca. –Días oscuros. –Trató de bromear.

—¡Demonios! –El gruñido molesto de Inuyasha la hizo sobre saltarse. –¿Porque todo el mundo te conocía de antes menos yo? ¡Es injusto!

Kagome rió ante la rabieta de Inuyasha. Inuyasha la miro con atención, amaba verla reír. Amaba todo de ella.

—Solo tu sales con esas cosas. –Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza pero se dio cuenta que la botella estaba vacía. –¿Te importa si pido otra?

—¿A eso vinimos, no?

Inuyasha levantó su mano al aire y el mozo se acerco a ellos. Una vez más, las risas inundaron el establecimiento y la conversación amena que tenía con Inuyasha no quería que acabase, nunca. Inuyasha observaba cada movimiento de la peli negra con atención, ella no era normal pero tampoco un robot, era espontánea e impulsiva, ella no era de las que caían en provocaciones fácilmente, lo había probado con Kikyo. Los gestos con las manos era una de las cosas que hacia para enfatizar algo que necesitaba _explicación gráfica_ , cosa que le resultaba gracioso, los gestos que hacia cuando algo le parecía desagradable, todo de ella le encantaba. Kagome sabía que hablaba demasiado, pero no le importaba, con Inuyasha podía ser ella misma, podía ser la mujer madura que aparentaba en otros lugares y la madre inmadura que era con su familia. Pensaba a veces, que Inuyasha era la persona indicada para ella, que ella podría hacerlo feliz y él a ella, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sin querer, Inuyasha se había vuelto indispensable en su vida. El encantaba todo de él, le encantaba la forma en que su sonrisa se agrandaba con cada tontería que ella decía, que sus ojos brillaran cuando nombraba a su familia, que sonriera como solo él sabía hacerlo. Ya lo había admitido una vez, le gustaba Inuyasha. Sin embargo, estaba pensando que ese sentimiento era un poco más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero trataba de no hacerse ilusiones, ya habría tiempo para ello, ahora, solo disfrutaría.

Salió del bar tambaleándose y riendo de todo a su alrededor. Luego de siete cervezas Inuyasha supo que ese era el límite, no quería que perdiera la conciencia, por lo menos no aún.

—Creo que será la última vez que te saque a beber.

Kagome rió con fuerza. El viento corría helado en la calle, su pañoleta se agitaba con fuerza en su cuello al igual que su cabello. Miro el cielo negro sin estrellas, llovería. Caminando, llegaron a un parque, no quería que la noche acabara, miro a su alrededor y la fuente estaba apagada pero los faroles encendidos iluminaban la poca agua de ella. Pudo ver el cielo negro una vez más reflejado en el agua.

—Lloverá.

Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella observando con detalle el blanco rostro de Kagome.

Ella decidió sentarse en la orilla de la fuente teniendo cuidado de no caerse, levantó la vista y los soles de Inuyasha la miraban con atención. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y suspiro. Inuyasha le tendió la mano y ella la agarro con fuerza para levantarse del lugar.

Inuyasha la abrazo sin decir nada por la cintura y cerro sus ojos. Kagome hizo lo mismo, ambos lados deseaban, ambos lo anhelaban, sin palabras, sin escusas. Inuyasha acercó sus labios a los rosados de Kagome y la beso, con lentitud y dulzura. Kagome respondió el beso de igual forma, apoyo sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros y movió sus labios al compas y ritmo lento de Inuyasha. Si tuviese que describir ese beso con una palabra sería.

Perfecto.

Inuyasha la acercó más a él y fue rompiendo el beso con lentitud, ninguno quería terminarlo pero al fin se separaron. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos observando las orbes marrones de Kagome entre abiertas. Dejó un último beso en su comisura y ella sonrió abriendo sus perlas marrones. Inuyasha observo el rostro tranquilo de la mujer frente a él, no tenía que decir nada en lo absoluto, ella lo había deseado tanto como él. Tocó acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ella cerro nuevamente los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutando. En años, se había sentido así de bien con un hombre. Ella tomó con ambas manos el rostro del ojidorado en frente de ella sonriendo, él por inercia cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto pero este jamás llegó, lo que sintió fue como una gota fría caía en su frente. Kagome miro al cielo quien había dejado caer su manto lluvioso sobre ellos.

—Te dije que llovería...

Inuyasha bufo y maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Kagome trato de soltarse de su abrazo pero el lo afianzó más. Kagome lo miro confundida.

—Deberíamos irnos, parece que empeorará.

—No sabía que predecías el clima. –Bromeó y ella frunció el ceño. –Anda no te enfades. –Le dio otro beso en la comisura y apoyo su frente en la de ella con los ojos cerrados. –Quiero mostrarte un último lugar...

Abrió sus dorados ojos y la observo cuando ella los abrió también.

—¿Me acompañas?

Ella asintió y con un último beso la soltó para empezar a caminar. Subieron al auto e Inuyasha empezó a conducir. Kagome no podía borrar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, por fin sus deseos se habían realizado, había pasado, había besado a Inuyasha, se sentía como una niña cuando su madre le hacia su postre favorito. Suspiro risueña, no sabía que pensar. Inuyasha no estaba muy diferente, la ladeada que adornaba su rostro desde que la beso, sus labios eran igual o mejores de los que nunca había probado, mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde que no se sentía así, la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sus rosados labios se arqueaban hacia arriba dejando su hermosa sonrisa a su vista, él miro al frente de nuevo, estaba feliz, eso era sentirse enamorado. Kagome miraba por la ventana con atención, el trayecto que estaba tomando Inuyasha le era desconocido, se había alejado ya bastante de la ciudad que podía observar a lo lejos las pequeñas luces alejándose. Observo a Inuyasha quien conducía con tranquilidad por la oscura carretera.

—¿A donde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa. –Le dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella otra vez arrugó la frente, ya eran muchas sorpresas para una sola noche. Ya no sabía que esperar. Inuyasha observo el semblante de ella e hizo la pregunta del millón.

—¿Confías en mi?

—Si.

No dudó, casi al instante en cuanto el término la frase ella contestó. Inuyasha suspiro aliviado y siguió conduciendo. Luego de un par de minutos se detuvo. Kagome miro a su alrededor y solo pudo divisar árboles y oscuridad.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Te dije que sería una sorpresa. –Anunció. –Así que necesito que cubras tus ojos.

—No juegues. –Lo miro con curiosidad. –Es una broma ¿no es así?

—No. –De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo negro y se lo mostró. –¿Me permites?

—¿Es necesario?

—Si.

Suspiro y se dio media vuelta para que él le colocara el pedazo de tela. Él sonrió con triunfo y le colocó el pañuelo a la altura de sus ojos para luego estacionar el auto entre los árboles y bajar de él. Kagome sintió su estómago encogerse ¿esa era la sorpresa?

Inuyasha abrió la puerta del acompañante y tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y la ayudó a salir del vehículo, Kagome tuvo un escalofrío, ya no sabía que pensar. Era más de lo que esperaba. Inuyasha la guió por entre la maleza, Kagome no podía ver nada más que la negro de la tela. Inuyasha llegó a su destino, un enorme lago se alzaba orgulloso en frente de él, la luna era reflejada en el agua y a lo lejos podía verse una pequeña cabaña, justo del otro lado del lago. Siguió caminando hasta la lancha que los esperaba a la orilla del mismo lago y la subió con cuidado.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Falta menos, relájate.

Kagome suspiro, todo ese misterio la estaba enervando pero trato de tranquilizarse. Inuyasha guió la lancha hasta el muelle que tenía aquella casa. La bajo por las escaleras de madera y se pozo detrás de ella ya en la puerta. Kagome lo sintió abrazar su cintura y apoyar su mentón en el hombro.

—Quítatelo.

Kagome lo obedeció y la tela se le resbaló de las manos ante lo que tenía en frente. Las puertas de cristal de la casa estaban abiertas dejando todo a la vista el piso de madera cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas, las velas cubrían cada mueble del lugar todas encendidas, el ambiente olía espectacular y la luz de la luna hacia del ambiente más romántico de lo que esperaba, todo había sido mucho más de lo que espero jamás. Su lengua no podía moverse, se había quedado piedra, muda.

—Inuyasha yo... –Hizo una pausa para mirar todo una vez más. –...yo no se que decir.

Kagome se dio media vuelta mirando sus soles dorados con atención, Inuyasha la admiraba con ternura y todo el amor que quería transmitirle. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y Kagome suspiro antes el contacto.

—Di que me quieres. –Pidió con una sonrisa. –Di que me quieres y vas a quedarte conmigo, –Sus ojos se posaron en los oscuros de Kagome. –porque yo haría todo y más por ti.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, lo miro a los ojos buscando la respuesta que ella misma no sabía. Ella quería Inuyasha, si, el cariño que había crecido entre ellos era obvio, pero quiso ignorar sus sentimientos, quiso poner una vez más los sentimientos de los demás ante de los de ella, pero ahí estaba él diciéndole lo que jamás esperó, él la quería pero ella lo amaba.

—Te quiero, Inuyasha.

Tal vez, solo algún día y con paciencia él podría llegar a amarla tanto como ella a él, por ahora, disfrutaría todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la respuesta inmediata de ella, se acercó a ella aún acariciando su rostro y la beso, con dulzura, con ternura y con amor. Quería transmitir todos sus sentimientos en ese beso que era la llave para la noche perfecta.

Su primer noche de muchas.

La abrazo por su espalda con ambas manos y Kagome paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando el contacto con el hombre que amaba. La hizo entrar a la casa caminando hacia atrás, el beso no cambio en ningún momento, cada paso de Kagome hacia atrás de eran dos hacia adelante de Inuyasha. Ella estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás por la alfombra pero Inuyasha en un rápido movimiento a alzó por las rodillas haciéndola enredar las piernas alrededor de su cadera. El beso empezó a abrir nuevas fronteras haciéndose más desenfrenado. Kagome tomó el rostro de Inuyasha con ambas manos y pudo sentir la dura pared en su espalda, él acarició cada rincón de su espalda y bajo a sus piernas. La ropa ya le estaba estorbando en demasía, necesitaba llegar al cuarto antes de perder lo que le quedaba de cordura.

La tomó una vez más por los muslos y la guió hasta el cuarto principal, la dejó apoyada en el suelo una vez en la habitación y sus besos bajaron al níveo cuello de ella, Kagome suspiro su nombre cuando el metió sus manos debajo de la camiseta que llevaba, las manos heladas de Inuyasha recorrieron la suavidad y calor de la espalda de Kagome, quitó la camiseta de ella pasándola por sobre su cabeza dejando su pecho semi desnudo.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello una vez más esta vez bajando también sus manos, los botones de la camisa blanca fueron sediento uno por uno a través de los dedos de la repostera mientras Inuyasha recorría sus manos por la espalda blanquecina de ella sin descanso, Kagome beso el cuello masculino con lentitud torturando con cada beso al hombre delante de ella, siguió el recorrido hasta llegar al cinturón para volver a subir, besó los labios masculinos con lentitud y lujuria, era un beso que decía todo lo que sentía, amor, deseo y anhelo por el hombre delante de ella. Inuyasha apoyo la espalda femenina en el colchón sin dejar de besarla, bajo sus grandes manos al botón y cierre del pantalón haciéndolo ceder y lo deslizó por sus piernas besando el recorrido que el mismo dejaba desnudo a su paso, llegó a los pies y sus besos empezaron a subir por las piernas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sus dedos sus costillas. Se incorporó frente a ella, la vio allí, semi desnuda para él, era perfecta, para él lo era. Sonrió cuando ella le estiró el brazo para besarla, Kagome en un giro sorpresivo lo dejó bajo suyo y el, sumiso a ella rió cuando ella se mordió el labio con diversión. Kagome recorrió con sus manos la áspera piel de Inuyasha pasando sus manos por cada rincón de su pecho y vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón. La respiración tranquila de Inuyasha se aceleró ante la cercanía del contacto de la mano de Kagome con su erección. Ella rió divertida y saco el pantalón junto al boxer en un brusco movimiento dejando al orgulloso mini Inuyasha erguido ante ella.

Antes de que ella hiciera su primer movimiento quedo debajo de él una vez más siendo besada de la manera más salvaje que había experimentado jamás. Inuyasha llevó sus manos al broche del sostén y en un rápido movimiento sus pechos quedaron expuestos y sus bragas fueron por el mismo camino. Kagome quedó desnuda ante sus ojos, quedo entre sus piernas y sonrió cuando ella lo beso de la misma manera que el lo había hecho con anterioridad. Se frotó con ella y bajo sus besos a sus pechos. Kagome gimió su nombre y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza.

—Inuyasha...

—Hoy seré yo quien tenga el control. –Subió a su boca y rozó sus labios.

Kagome abrió sus orbes marrones y los opacos ojos de Inuyasha nublados por el placer. Lo sintió entrar con lentitud tomándola por completa sorpresa, sus dedos de hundieron en la tostada piel de él e Inuyasha ahogo un gemido. Volvió suspirar su nombre cuando lo sintió ya completo dentro. Inuyasha la beso con fuerza y ella respondió con la misma intensidad enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas de Inuyasha. Inicio un vaivén lento y pausado, queriendo sentir cada reacción de ella. Sin embargo, la peli negra bajo el no estaba satisfecha con el ritmo, empezó a mover sus caderas acelerándolo y el sonrió acatando la silenciosa orden. Los fuertes gemidos de Kagome llenaban los rincones de la habitación, Inuyasha la sentía respirar a entrecortada en su oído, se aferró a su cintura acelerando aun más el ritmo bajo y empezo a besar y morder los pechos de la peli negra con fuerza, Kagome gimió alto y acerco aún más la cabeza de Inuyasha a ella. Inuyasha sintió las paredes internas de Kagome apretarse deliciosamente, estaba a punto de culminar y el no estaba muy diferente. Kagome sintió la deliciosa opresión bajo un vientre y luego la explosión del orgasmo. Gimió, casi grito el nombre de Inuyasha, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor agitados e Inuyasha aún en ella seguía penetrandola. Inuyasha dio un par de estocadas más sintiendo también el clímax de placer en su cuerpo, pudo sentir cuando su esencia fue derramada dentro de Kagome y se dejó caer a su lado, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y apoyo su menton en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha y lo observo con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha la sintió moverse y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las lagunas de chocolate de su Kagome, sonrió y bajo su rostro para dejar un suave beso en sus labios que Kagome respondió cansinamente, suspiro cuando el rompió el beso y volvió a apoyar su mejilla en el pecho masculino mientras el sueño la venciendo. Inuyasha sintió la respiración pausada de Kagome y supo que ya se había dormido, sonrió y la estrecho en sus brazos para susurrarle al oído las palabras que no tenía el coraje de decirle de frente.

—Te amo.

Beso su frente y cerro los ojos dejando también que la noche lo arropara sin saber que la peli negra había escuchado las palabras antes de caer en el manto del sueño.

 **Jueves ocho de noviembre.**


	8. Dulce despertar

**Capítulo ocho.**

Sus ojos dorados tenían un brillo especial y su rostro una sonrisa idiota pegada. Estaba feliz, se sentía un niño con un nuevo juguete en manos, uno que cuidaría demasiado. Mucho tiempo había pasado para acordarse la última vez que su corazón sintiera tanta dicha por tener una mujer junto a él. Fijó su vista en la espalda de Kagome y pasó su dedo por la columna vertebral, escuchó el ronroneo de su pelinegra y sonrió. Empezó a esparcir besos por la pálida nuca femenina y la escucho reír suavemente, sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de ella y su brazo se había encadenado alrededor de su cintura. Kagome abrió sus ojos al sentirlo besarla.

—Buenos días... –susurró bajito.

—Buenos días.

Dándose media vuelta miró a Inuyasha con el brillo natural de sus ojos marrones aún más intensificados. Inuyasha acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ella cerró los ojos perdiéndose en ella. El sonrió aún más.

—Creo que es tarde, ¿verdad? –musitó aún adormilada.

—Ya es medio día.

Ella rió.

—Llegaré tarde al trabajo.

Inuyasha rió con ella.

—De eso no debes preocuparte.

Saito se había encargado de todo, o por lo menos eso le había dicho su Rin. Pero eso no le diría a la madre.

—Un día libre no me haría mal.

Inuyasha sonrió y la dejó de espaldas al colchón. Sus ojos flameantes la observaron entera y su seductora sonrisa dejó ver sus dientes. Ella correspondió la coqueta mueca y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Y creo que tengo como disfrutarlo también.

Sus labios rozaron y él pego su cadera a la de ella y pudo sentir lo de acuerdo que se encontraba su... ¿que? ¿novio? ¿amante? ¿amigos? ¿podían seguir siendo amigos después de aquello?

Él había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero ella le había recalcado que lo quería. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido injusto; ella quería saber que sentía Inuyasha por ella, su pequeño cerebro se lo exigía. Pero cualquier pensamiento fue interrumpido por los húmedos besos que los labios masculinos habían empezado a esparcir por toda su garganta. Inuyasha se posicionó sobre ella lentamente subiendo sus besos por la parte trasera de su cabeza. No estaba satisfecho, quería entrar en aquella mujer y perderse en su piel escuchando sus suaves gemidos en su oreja, saciar su deseo por ella, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, nunca.

Sus dientes mordieron suavemente la piel de su cuello. Subió hasta su mejilla escuchando sus leves suspiros, esa, sin duda alguna, era la mejor mañana en años. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo y sonrió cuando gimió su nombre. La beso profundamente tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sus manos viajaron hasta los pechos femeninos y la escucho gemir otra vez.

—Inuyasha, espera...

Él se apartó de su boca y observo su rostro con una coqueta sonrisa. Sus cabellos negros se mezclaban con los suyos plateados, la vio suspirar y dejó un suave beso más antes de hablar.

—¿Que pasa?

Ella abrió sus ojos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuanta cuando los había cerrado, y miró las lagunas doradas de él. Bien, sabía que lo amaba, pero la espinilla de desconfianza de ella no sabía si decírselo o no. Él aún no había cruzado palabra del tema pero ella quería saber, necesitaba saber.

—Yo quería... –suspiró. –¿que sientes por mi?

Él quedo quieto un momento pensando, no la respuesta que iba dar, era más que obvia, lo que pensaba era que ella no se hubiese percatado de sus sentimientos, había sido más que obvio, sonrió al verla a los ojos, era tonta, una verdadera tonta. Kagome miró los ojos dorados brillantes de Inuyasha e hizo una mueca, sabía que era absurdo pedir más en pocos meses de amistad, porque eso habían tenido esos meses ¿verdad?, se habían convertido en buenos amigos, pero ahora no sabía que decir o que hacer. Su corazón estaba en una encrucijada, a lo largo de su vida las relaciones no habían sido lo suyo y luego de sus cincuenta y siete citas ciegas, organizadas por su hermosa sobrina Sango, fallidas había tirado la toalla para concentrarse en su hijo y su futuro. No se arrepentía pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad de una pareja, que no le veía el sentido empezar una relación estable. Pero con Inuyasha era diferente, sentía que él, después de su hijo, era lo que ella había esperado en un hombre, sus ojos y el brillo en ellos era algo que no había visto en ningún otro hombre con el que hubiese compartido un par de semanas de salidas; no, él era diferente, tenía que ser diferente, su corazón así lo gritaba.

Lo vio sonreir y depositar un beso suave en sus labios al que ella respondió con la misma suavidad.

—Creo que esa... pregunta... –habló por sobre sus labios aún con su sonrisa. –es absurda...

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Necesito saberlo.

Él paso su dedo por su ceño deshaciendo la arruga, le encantaba que fuera así de directa.

—Y yo no te negaré la respuesta. –bromeó haciéndola sonreír una vez más. –la verdad es que...

El teléfono celular de Inuyasha sonó rompiendo el ambiente, Kagome miró por sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y después lo miró a él viendo que no tenía intención de contestar.

—¿No responderás?

Él suspiró fastidiado.

—Estamos teniendo una importante conversación aquí. –resongó.

Ella rió.

—Ya, no importa, me la respondes luego de que atiendas... –él alzó una ceja. –anda, ¿que esperas?, atiende.

Se quitó de encima de ella y tomó su celular que no había dejado de sonar en ningún momento. Tomó la llamada y se levantó de la cama poniéndose sus bóxers de nuevo. Ella empezó a vestirse con su ropa interior, estaba algo frustrada por el hecho de ser interrumpidos, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo así que no sería problema hablar luego. Escuchó como se despedía y luego sus pasos hasta ella. Miró por la ventana y pudo apreciar el suave paisaje montañesco y el enorme lago que se alzaba frente a la cabaña. Era precioso.

—Kag, –giró su cabeza hacia él dándole su total atención. –Tengo un compromiso que había olvidado por completo.

Ella asintió y sonrió.

—No hay problema, Inuyasha.

Lo escuchó bufar algo incoherente, luego cómo el colchón se hundió y como dejaba un beso suave en su hombro.

—En la tarde estaré libre. –ella sonrió mirándolo. –podemos seguir nuestra conversación tomando, no lo sé, ¿un helado?

—Me encanta el helado.

—Lo sé. –sonrió para dejar otro beso en sus labios.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha condujo con tensión las calles transcurridas de California, Kikyo fue quien había llamado aquella mañana interrumpiendo su declaración ante Kagome. No quería que ella tuviera alguna duda con lo suyo, quería que todo fuera sólido. En la tarde la llevaría a tomar el dichoso helado y aclararía bien las cosas con ella y, sólo capaz, ella también aceptaría el empezar la relación que tenía en mente, total, no era nada del otro mundo. Llegó a la mansión Taisho y aparcó el coche frente a la puerta. El coche de Kikyo estaba justo frente al suyo así que ya se encontraba en la casa. Las niñas no estaban, la última semana de vacaciones las pasaban con los padres de Kikyo, y ahí el tema que discutir. Entró a la mansión viendo como Kikyo discutía por teléfono. Lo vió entrar y asintió dejando claro que eran sus padres. Suspiró, eso daría para rato.

Después de cuarenta minutos al teléfono Kikyo por fin puso atención en el asunto. Posó sus oscuros ojos en él y él alzó una ceja.

—¿Que?

—No dormiste aquí anoche.

—No.

La vio hacer un gesto de desprecio típico en ella. Él rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar al despacho con ella siguiéndole los pasos.

—Veo que al final has podido seguir adelante.

—No quería envejecer solo, gracias por tu preocupación. –ironizó.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron con un empujón y los dos tomaron asiento en sillones enfrentados. Kikyo vestía un traje ejecutivo a medida de la marca más cara. Raro en ella, pensó Inuyasha con ironía. Sin poder evitarlo, comparó a Kikyo con Kagome en todos los aspectos y no pudo llegar a otra conclusión. Kagome era mejor en todos los sentidos. Kikyo era una abogada de gran prestigio en California y el caso de las niñas y la herencia de sus padres estaba en sus manos. Pero la pelea entre la familia Tama era él, siempre le había importado poco, total, eran sus hijas. Vio a Kikyo sacar de su maletín los papeles del testamento de sus padres, Inuyasha los tomó en sus manos y leyó cada párrafo. Luego de leerlo miró a Kikyo y asintió.

—Todo está perfecto.

—¿Porque Higurashi?

—Eso es algo que no creo que te incumba.

La vio torcer la boca en el gesto de desprecio una vez más. La pregunta no venía al caso pero sabía que a Kikyo le había quedado la pequeña espina la que no pudo sacar luego de la cena, así que él solo fue indiferente.

—No creo que ella sea para ti.

—¿Porque lo dices? –preguntó empezando a firmar los papeles.

—La conozco, es todo.

Él no contestó, no tenía porque hacerlo, Kikyo estaba rehaciendo su vida y él tenía que hacerlo igual.

 **-o-**

Kagome cambiaba la televisión una y otra vez haciendo zapping. Estaba aburrida de estar en casa, había ido al hotel pero le habían comunicado que Saito había suplantado su puesto de la mañana y, por ese día, no tendría que trabajar, por lo menos hasta la tarde. Estaba sola en la casa, Saito estaba en la escuela de cocina y Sango no le contestaba el teléfono. Apagó el televisor y suspiró. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, pensaba que trabajando se le alivianaría los tontos pensamientos de amor que tenía. Al pensar en la noche anterior su interior se regocijaba. Sonrió como tonta y tapó sus ojos con su brazo. Su teléfono de casa sonó en la mesita de la sala de estar y ella tantió el lugar buscando el aparato. Descolgó el teléfono y llevó el aparato a su oído.

—¿Diga? –se incorporó en el sillón ante la avejentada voz del otro lado de la línea. –¿pa?

— _Hola, amor. ¿Como has estado?_

Sonrió y se volvió a acostar.

—Estoy bien, ¿como has estado tu?

 **-o-**

Kagome colgó el teléfono y agarró el celular mirando la pantalla. No quería suspender la salida con Inuyasha pero la llamada de su padre había sido urgente y la necesitaba allá. Deslizó el dedo para marcar el número de Inuyasha esperó un par de segundos antes de que el teléfono fuera descolgado. Kagome suspiró con alivio saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Inuyasha! Que bueno que contestas. Quisiera hablar contigo de algo que...

— _Lo siento, pero Inuyasha no está disponible._

La sangre de Kagome se congeló y su sonrisa desapareció. La voz de Kikyo del otro lado del teléfono la dejó sin palabras por completo ¿por qué ella contestaba el celular de Inuyasha?. Del otro lado, Kikyo sonrió con triunfo, sólo estaba de paso para arreglar su última semana de vacaciones con sus hijas pero siempre que pudiese alejar a la mosquita muerta de Kagome era grato para ella, sólo precauciones para sus hijas, claro. Lo último que quería era que los rumores de la cocinerita de cuarta y su ex esposo estén por todos los centros de comunicación, su reputación estaba en juego. Como no escuchó respuesta volvió a hablar.

 _—¿Quieres que le deje algún mensaje? Puedo comunicárselo cuando salga de bañarse_. –mintió, podía ver a Inuyasha hablando por el teléfono de la casa en la oficina con le ceño fruncido, la empresa lo tenía discutiendo.

Kagome volvió a la realidad con ese comentario y pudo sentir como algo se rompió dentro de ella.

—Bue-bueno sólo era algo sin importancia, u-una tontería, puedo llamarlo luego, no creo que...

 _—Bien, nena, nos vemos entonces_. –y colgó.

Kagome suspiro y dejó el teléfono en la mesa. Sólo tenía una palabra para auto describirse.

Estúpida.

Salió de la casa, tendría que trabajar esa tarde así que no estaría con tiempo para pensar cosas, tendría un vuelo más tarde así que tendría que alistar todo para que Saito se hiciera cargo mientras ella estaba fuera.

Era ya de noche en California y ella ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Su vuelo salía a las diez menos veinte de la noche. Inuyasha no había llamado en toda la tarde, o sea que su ¿que? ¿cita?, ya no sabía que pensar de lo que "tenían" con Inuyasha. Lo había llamado varias veces en el día pero todas iban directo al correo de voz, así que decidió desistir, no quería molestarlo. Se sentía tonta, pero no quería irse sin comunicarse con él antes. Saito estaba de mal humor también, aunque no sabía porque en realidad. Miró su reloj de muñeca, faltaban diez minutos y el alta voz ya había anunciado su vuelo. Se acercó a su hijo y le sonrió. Saito ablandó su ceño fruncido y correspondió a la sonrisa de su madre, besó su frente y la abrazo.

—Volveré en unos días ¿si?

—Esta bien... –suspiró.

—Mientras yo no esté no quiero que salgas de noche, no quiero que vuelvas tarde a casa, te llamaré todas las noches, no quiero conquista en casa y...

—Cálmate. –dijo riendo. –Ya, entendí. ¿algo más?

—Si, como tú eres un desastre...

—¡Oye!

—Sango irá dos veces por semana a verte.

—Muy bien, eso es aceptable.

Ambos rieron y Kagome besó la mejilla de Saito para agarrar su pequeña maleta de viaje. No llevaría mucho, total, era la casa de su padre. Caminó hasta la plataforma y antes de entrar por completo le dió un último vistazo a Saito y este se despidió con la mano a lo cual ella correspondió. Una vez en su asiento de avión miró por la ventana. Miró su celular una última vez y deslizó el dedo en él.

—Masoquismo es tu segundo nombre, Kagome.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha despidió a Kikyo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta. Suspiró, era muy tarde, Kagome ya debía estar en casa durmiendo. Caminó hasta la cocina donde se preparó un sándwich rápido y miró a un punto indefinido de la cocina. El asunto del testamento había tardado más de lo que esperaba, además, la empresa había tenido problemas con los diseños públicos. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos y frotó sus sienes. Le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía terrible por un lado, había dejado plantada a Kagome, excelente forma de empezar una relación, miró el reloj de la cocina diez menos cinco. Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó su número. No esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

 **—El número que usted a solicitado esta apagado o fuera del área de servicio, por favor, intente más tarde.**

La llamada fue cortada y lo alejó de su oído para mirar raro el aparato. Eso no estaba bien, Kagome siempre tenía el celular encendido. Lo intentó varias veces, luego se dio cuenta de las llamadas pérdidas que tenía. Eran sólo cinco, pero todas eran de Kagome. Hizo una mueca, no había prestado mucha atención a su celular en todo el día. ¿Y que si le había pasado algo?, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, el sólo hecho de imaginarla en algún accidente hacia que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente.

—Estas exagerando. Debes calmarte. –se dijo así mismo.

Pensó en cómo comunicarse con ella pero ninguna de las opciones era coherente a esa hora. Pero luego pensó, si algo grave hubiese pasado lo hubiesen llamado al instante. Suspiró, sabía que había sido muy exagerado. El pitido insistente de la sala lo sacó una vez más de sus pensamientos. Caminó hasta ella y la única luz que estaba encendida era la del teléfono de la casa. Frunció el ceño, ya nadie usaba la gaceta de mensajes. Tocó el botón rojo y la dulce voz de Kagome hizo que su cuerpo se tranquilizara.

 _"¡Hola Inuyasha! habla, Kagome. He vuelto a Washington, mi padre a tenido problemas en la pastelería y como buena samaritana tuve que venir, –escuchó sus risas. –Que va, traté de llamarte pero Kikyo dijo que estaban... –tardó en completar. –ocupados así que no quise molestar, llámame si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa ¿si?. Adiós."_

El tono dio por finalizado el mensaje e Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula. Sacó una vez más su celular del bolsillo y pudo ver la llamada contestada de Kagome al mediodía.

Ok, ella se había ido, y Kikyo había mentido. La cosa era clara, le había arruinado los planes. Pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, aún tenían cosas de que hablar. Total, sólo estaba en Washington, no es como si estuviera al otro lado del mundo.

 **Jueves seis de diciembre.**


	9. Romanticismo dramático

**Capítulo nueve:**

Bueno..., lo que planeó no iba como esperaba, si lo pensaba bien.

Se sentía igual que en esas películas dramáticas en donde el corría hacia el aeropuerto a perseguir a la mujer que amaba que justamente se había subido en un avión con destino a Rusia que prácticamente ya había salido, hace media hora. Para suerte de él, tenía un jet privado y Kagome estaba en Washington, sólo necesitaba un par de horas para tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez. Sin embargo, eso no era el problema. Su problema era que sus hijas estaban frente a él, gritándole. A si, y también que su jet privado había sido secuestrado por su hermano, pero sus hijas eran el problema ahora.

—¿Dormiste con ella?

—¿Y no se lo dijiste?

—¡Eres un insensible!

Ambas gemelas lo apuntaron con el dedo índice y con las frentes fruncidas. Ambas eran idénticas cuando se enojaban, no podrían negar que eran gemelas. Inuyasha miró atónito a sus hijas. ¿Sus oídos estaban escuchando bien acaso? ¡¿Como podía ser que sus hijas supieran que durmió con Kagome!? ¿¡Y que no se le hubiese confesado también!? Aquí había gato encerrado. Las miró discutir y echarse la culpa una a la otra. Él no podía estar más avergonzado. No tenía vida personal, eso era seguro. Escuchó a ambas adolescentes gritaste y suspiró.

—¡Fue tu culpa! –grito Kaori. –¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste a mi!? –le preguntó a Inuyasha. –yo hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo.

—¿Como que...? ¡por favor! –se mofó Rin. –¿acaso hubieras detenido a mamá?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Eso era algo que ellas no sabían, ¡o no tenían porque saber!. Las amaba, pero era el colmo. Apretó los dientes y se levantó en interrumpiendo el grito de la rubia.

—¡Claro que si!, si hubiese...

—¡Silencio!

Ambas mujeres se callaron ante el grito de su padre e Inuyasha suspiró aliviado. Las niñas se miraron y abrieron la boca para volver a hablar pero callaron.

—Escuchen, no quiero volver a oírlas hablar de algo así, ¿estamos?

Ellas fruncieron las cejas, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estamos?

—Si, papi.

Los tres Taisho se miraron entre si y fue Rin quien habló primero.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

Kaori bufó molesta al no estar incluída en los planes. Inuyasha sonrió y asintió.

—Salió todo como lo planeamos.

—¡Ja!, pues eso no es lo que parece.

Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo a Rin y esta contuvo una carcajada. Kaori y su lengua viperina cuándo estaba molesta o enfadada con algo era peligroso. Pero él era su padre y sabía cómo persuadirla.

—Rin, necesito tu ayuda para ir a Washington, necesito el mejor jet que...

—¿Hola, Henry? Soy Kaori, claro ¿quien más?. Ya, ¿esta Louis por ahí? Necesito viajar a Washington, si, si...,

Rin y su padre vieron como la rubia se alejaba hablando por su celular hacia el jardín trasero. Kaori viajaba mucho en los veranos, era la más mimada de las dos y el aeropuerto nacional siempre tenían en cuenta todos sus vuelos, ¿Kaori quería viajar a las cuatro de la madrugada a última hora? La aerolínea conseguía el mejor asiento de primera a su destino teniendo o no pasajes disponibles. Por eso Inuyasha sonrió. Su hija lo perdonaría.

—Creo que debo hacer mi maleta.

—Te ayudo entonces...

 **-o-**

—Ya basta, papá.

Kagome se sacó su abrigo en el recibidor de la pastelería de su padre; había llegado esa misma mañana y un par de empresas habían querido hablar con la co-dueña de Sweetwater a penas y se había bajado del avión. El problema que tenía su padre en la pastelería,(que no era un problema en realidad), era un nuevo patrocinador para los pasteles. Los postres de su padre eran los mejores y tenían pedidos por todas partes del país. Las ofertas eran demasiadas, así que, habían decidido expandirse. Pero su padre no le importaba mucho la buena noticia. Era de medio día y la único que salía de la boca de su padre era Inuyasha. ¿Como se había enterado de él? Por su hermoso nieto Saito.

 _«Chusmas»_

¡Dios mío!, ni siquiera le había preguntado si el avión había llegado bien. Lo único que salía de la boca de su padre ¡era el nombre de Inuyasha!.

Hizo una mueca con las preguntas que había formulado su padre desde que había pisado el pavimento de la pastelería. Que como te esta yendo con Inuyasha; que si has tratado bien a Inuyasha; que cuando traerás a casa a Inuyasha. Ella dejó el bolso en la mesilla de la cocina y lo encaró.

—Inuyasha sólo es un amigo, papá. –lo vio bufar. –Y ya deja el tema.

Tsubasa alzó una ceja.

—Ajá, y yo no conozco a mi hija. –bufó de nuevo. –Kagome, tú sientes algo por ese hombre.

Kagome tomo su delantal y empezó a dejar los cupcakes en la bandeja con rapidez, suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Tambien tú, papá?

—¿Yo qué?, ¿alguien se me adelanto acaso?

—Tu nieto, es una opción.

—Ese mocoso –dijo molesto. –, le dije que yo te lo diría.

—Así que estuvieron hablando a mis espaldas ¿mm? –ella alzó su ceja derecha y se cruzó de brazos.

Tsubasa sonrió como burla.

—Bueno, para una solterona como tú necesitamos saber cómo vas en las relaciones públicas.

—¡Papá! –exclamó ofendida.

Tsubasa rió y apoyó su arrugada mano en el rostro de Kagome acunándolo.

—No te enfades Kagome. Sólo queremos ayudarte. Queremos lo mejor para tí.

—Así que suponen que Inuyasha es lo mejor para mi. –dijo con pesar.

—Bueno, no me equivoque con Bankotsu así que no puedo equivocarme con él.

—No lo conoces. –rió ella. –Y con el tema de Bankotsu, éramos niños.

—No lo empieces a defender. –arrugó la frente.

—No viene al tema. –suspiró y se sentó en el banquillo a su lado apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Su padre la imitó y miró a su hija con sus arrugados ojos. –Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Saito, papá. Inuyasha ya tiene una familia. Y que yo me meta en ella no supone buenas cosas para él. No es como si yo fuera la mejor opción del mundo.

—¿Y por qué no? –indagó él.

Kagome miró a su padre dudosa. Ella sabía que no le convenía a Inuyasha por el simple hecho de ser la enemiga de su esposa, bueno, ex esposa. Y las habladurías de él y ella no tardarían en llegar a los medios. No quería tener una relación en la que la ex esposa de su pareja hablara de ellos, aunque ella estuviese enamorada de Inuyasha no cambiaría de parecer, nunca le había gustado que Kikyo le quitara los novios en la secundaria y ésta no iba a ser una; suspiró con pesar y rascó su cuello.

—No lo sé, es sólo que no estoy para una relación en estos momentos. –se excusó.

—¿A no?, ¿y para cuando estarás? –preguntó su padre. –Han pasado quince años Kagome. Te recuerdo, querida hija, que los años pasan y no en vano, mírame estoy quedando tan arrugado que jugaría con una pasa y yo ganaría.

—Claro que no, sigues siendo guapo señor Tsubasa. –bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

—Como sea y no cambies de tema, puedes engañarte a ti, pero no a mi. Soy tu padre y sólo te daré un consejo. –Kagome alzó una ceja con burla. –Solo piensa en lo que te dije, ese niño siente algo por ti y, si no fueras tan distraída como eres...

—¡Papá!

—Te hubieras dado cuenta rápido. –Tsubasa suspiró. –Es hora de que te ocupes de ti. –Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa. –, ah si y también es la hora de que saques los bizcochos del horno. Se queman.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha sonrió a Henry que le hablaba a Kaori con total normalidad. Henry era más grande que él y Kaori siempre viajaba con su hija, Marie, a todas partes. Luego de un par de indicaciones más Kaori se acercó a él.

—Henry dice que hay tormenta en Washington. Debes esperar un par de horas. El vuelo tiene una escala en Birmingham y luego de ahí irás a Washington. –Inuyasha asintió riendo para sus adentros. –Conseguí el lugar donde vive el padre de Kagome por si acaso, es una pastelería que queda en Shaw un poco alejado del centro, te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje de texto, ¿va?

Inuyasha estaba piedra esta vez. Kaori rió por la actitud de su padre. No sabía de su astucia. Sospechaba que no sabía ni idea donde iría.

—¿No sabias donde vive, Kagome? –preguntó.

—No tenía idea.

—Bien, debes saber que yo cubro todas las grietas. –Inuyasha volvió a sonreír cuando el pequeño reclamo volvió en la palabra todas. –Así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

—¿Ya no estás enojada? –preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Lo estaré siempre, papá. –dijo con una sonrisa que le pareció malvada. –Pero puedo considerar perdonarte si la tarjeta platino que está bloqueada...

Soltó una carcajada, había bloqueado las extensiones de tarjetas de crédito de Kaori cómo castigo a su última compra, gastar cinco mil dólares en una tarde no es sano. La niña sabía cómo jugar.

—Si sale todo bien en Washington prometo considerarlo también.

Ambos rieron e Inuyasha abrazo a Kaori como despedida, Henry lo llamó para abordar y su hija le propinó un beso en la mejilla.

—Buena suerte.

 **-o-**

—¡Ay no!, ¿otra vez?

Miró las galletas quemadas en la fuente del horno, ya era la segunda tanda de galletas que tiraba a la basura, no podía ser, esa receta la podía hacer incluso con los ojos cerrados. Ese día había sido extraño y torpe. Todo lo que tenía en sus manos se le caía al piso, todo lo que trataba de cocinar se le quemaba, estaba distraída y mucho. Miró las valientes galletas en la fuente y resopló como un caballo.

—¿Nos despertamos de malas?

Tsubasa se acercó a la cocina y miró a su hija con una sonrisa. Kagome sonrió y frotó uno de sus ojos.

—Creo que solo tengo un mal día.

—Bueno, está por ponerse peor.

Kagome lo miró.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Tsubasa torció la boca.

—Ese... –escupió la palabra. –, está afuera buscándote.

Kagome alzó una de sus cejas antes de hacer un gesto cuando recordó el por qué de la tosca actitud de su padre. Bankotsu estaba afuera, Bankotsu y su padre nunca habían tenido una relación suegro-yerno amistosa y con la "separación" de ambos el odio de Tsubasa sólo había ido creciendo con el tiempo. Salió de la cocina dejando su delantal y secando sus manos con repasador antes de encontrar a su ex-esposo.

—Bankotsu, ¿cómo estas?

Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cómo le había aclarado a Inuyasha, la relación con Bankotsu no había sido como perros y gatos, eran adultos y, por lo menos ella, sabía separar las cosas. Bankotsu por su parte volvió luego de unos seis años en el extranjero cuando Saito cumplía sus dieciséis, las empresas de autos Shichinintai era una de las mejores, cada mes desde que se había divorciado de Kagome le dejaba dinero en la cuenta de los fondos para la Universidad de Saito, más, no había podido recuperar el amor de su linda azabache. Todos los esfuerzos de él habían sido en vano ante ella, le había dejado claro que no volvería con él y que sólo serían buenos amigos cómo en los viejos tiempos. Y él tenía que conformarse con eso, en sus dos años de estadía en Estados Unidos luego de su temporada en Japón Bankotsu puso de todo su empeño para que su hijo lo aceptara, si el aceptaba su presencia las cosas con su ex esposa iban a ser más fáciles. Pero no, Saito era terco y rencoroso como él, era su viva imagen, le había dicho que no lo aceptaría jamás en una relación con su madre ni en sueño y que más le valía no acercarse a ella. Cosa que Kagome no sabía en lo absoluto la amenaza de su primogénito, así que tenía que conformarse con la simple relación de amistad.

—He estado mejor.

Kagome lo miró y estaba empapado, de arriba a abajo. La tormenta afuera no daba tregua y ella sonrió con diversión.

—Vamos adentro. Te daré algo para sacarte.

 **-o-**

Tsubasa término de atender a la señora James que iba todas las tardes sin falta por sus pastelillos de fresa. La lluvia no atraía muchos clientes y en un barrio común y poco concurrido como aquel no era de esperarse demasiados en un día de tormenta como aquel. Abrió el periódico que no había leído aquella mañana y antes de poder pegar su vista en la enorme hoja, un auto de alta gama paró en frente de la pastelería. Dejó tranquilamente el periódico en la mesa y esperó. Un hombre enfundado en unos jeans oscuros y un jersey gris oscuro bajó del auto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Tsubasa se irguió en la mesa y esperó a que el extraño hombre entrara.

Inuyasha miró el lugar curioso, Sweetwater, pintoresco nombre para una pastelería. No dudaba que Kagome había escogido el nombre. Entró por la puerta y pudo escuchar el sonido de los cascabeles al abrirla. Le echó una mirada al lugar. Era una línea pastelería con mesitas blancas de hierro con unas sillas también de hierro con motivos y formas en las espaldas y las patas. Las paredes estaban pintadas con unos colores vivos entre celestes, lilas, amarillos y verdes. Un plano blanco decoraba el lugar izquierdo y luego todo el aparador donde los deliciosos manjares dulces se mostraban listos para comer. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos oscuros y maduros color azul. Las facciones avejentadas del hombre le llamaron la atención ante el parecido con Kagome. El cabello negro canoso y su piel trigueña más la pose seria que tenía, si, era el padre de Kagome.

—Buenas tardes. –saludó Higurashi amablemente.

Tsubasa observó al individuo con interés. Había visto a muchas personas en aquella pastelería. Pero aquel hombre nunca, jamás, lo había visto. Y si Saito tenía razón en lo que le había contado ese era Inuyasha Taisho. Inuyasha se acercó al aparador.

—Buenas tardes, disculpe pero estoy buscando a Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha pudo ver el tinte divertido en los ojos experimentados del hombre.

—¿Puedo saber quién busca a mi hija primero?

 _«Lo sabía.»_

Inuyasha sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

 _«No hay quien como yo.»_

La sonrisa que mostró Tsubasa le dio a Inuyasha una mala señal.

—Ella está en la casa ahora, pero puedes esperarla aquí hasta que vuelva o...

—Le agradecería si puedo verla de inmediato.

Tsubasa asintió y, con la misma sonrisa–algo malvada–, le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Caminó por la cocina trasera donde tres mujeres jóvenes cocinaban sin quitar la atención de sus obligaciones. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del local y al salir por ella, pudo ver el enorme patio delantero de la mansión Higurashi. Su expresión fue de total sorpresa, la pastelería, enorme la cocina y la mansión estaban conectadas entre sí. El camino de piedra se extendía angosto por el césped verde, la mansión era de dos plantas con enorme ventanales y tenía ladrillos a la vista pintados de un fino color blanco, subieron los escalones de la entrada y la puerta doble de roble negro se abrió delante de la cara de Higurashi. Lo llevó por el vestíbulo y si creía que por fuera era hermosa por dentro lo era aún más. La sala de estar era enorme con sillones blancos acomodados a la vista de un televisor pantalla plana que estaba situada arriba de la chimenea de gas. En la parte izquierda había un enorme piano de cola blanco también que, ahora sospechaba, alguien de la familia sabía tocar. Lo llevó directo a la cocina y pudo escuchar las risas femeninas con las masculinas.

Tsubasa se detuvo y lo miró con seriedad.

—No te gustará lo que verás.

Y se fue dejándolo con la incertidumbre. Agudizó su oído y escucho la conversación que Kagome tenía con... ¿un hombre?

—Cállate. –la escuchó reír. –Eso no es cierto.

—Claro que si. –respondió la voz masculina. –Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

—Eres un idiota. –la escuchó susurrar. –Además, éramos niños. –recordó.

—Si pero ahora no lo somos...

El tono que usó Bankotsu fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Entró a la cocina y los encontró cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Eres un idiota

Kagome rió. Ambos estaban tomando una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesada central de la cocina sentados en los altos banquillos de su padre. Bankotsu había estado recordando sus tiempos juntos en la secundaria. Era divertido pensar que ellos hubiesen hecho todas esas tonterías juntos. La noche de graduación habían estado tan ebrios que habían nadado en la fuente de la plaza en ropa interior. Solo agradecía que no hubiese habido nadie cerca, y, ahora que ambos lo recordaban, habían hecho el amor allí también.

—Además, éramos niños.

Bankotsu sonrió con sensualidad y acercó su rostro a ella quien sonreía divertida. Él siempre era así. Pero Bankotsu tenía otros planes, sus ojos azules miraban fijos los marrones de Kagome. Sus labios estaban curvados en una hermosa sonrisa divertida que el se le hizo de lo más sensual, se acercó a ella dejando la taza en la mesa y tocó su mejilla con sus dedos acercándose aún más.

—Pero ahora no lo somos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kagome volteó el rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó y palideció por completo, Inuyasha estaba allí; por su parte, Bankotsu sólo arrugó la frente, ¡estaban a punto de besarse!.

—¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha miraba con el ceño fruncido a Bankotsu quien lo miraba de la misma forma. Las facciones duras de él e Inuyasha se mandaban promesas de muerte mutuas. Kagome se separó de Bankotsu tan rápido como él la dejó y bajó del banquillo dejando a un molesto Bankotsu volver a sentarse.

—¡Wow! No pensé en tenerte tan pronto por aquí.

Inuyasha desvío la vista de moreno hacia la pelinegra. Su rostro no cambió y a Kagome le dieron escalofríos los ojos en llamas de Inuyasha. Tenía debilidad con él, eso lo sabía pero ¿porque sentía que las cosas se complicarían para ella?

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Cla-claro. –asintió.

Él miró otra vez a Bankotsu antes de mirarla de nuevo a ella.

—A solas, si es posible.

Ella asintió con seriedad ante el tono tosco de él.

—Enseguida vuelvo. –le susurró a Bankotsu y salió de la cocina.

Inuyasha se quedó unos segundos mirando al hombre en cuestion que se le hacia remotamente conocido. Bankotsu lo estudio unos segundos y luego sonrió, esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba. Inuyasha apretó los puños y salió detrás de la pelinegra.

Estaba molesto, no le había gustado nada el hecho de que ella se llevara tan bien con ese hombre, pero lo que más le había molestado es la sonrisa de superioridad que él le había dedicado. Se estaban a punto de besar y eso, no le gustaba nada.

Kagome se sentía nerviosa. No podía describir la mirada que le dedicó Inuyasha en la cocina.

 _«Vaya impresión.»_

No sabía que pensar, sólo se habían alejado dos días y ella ya estaba a punto de besarse con su ex esposo.

 _«No fue tu culpa.»_

No, claro que no era su culpa, sólo que se sentía demasiado mal. Estaba molesta con ella misma, pero ella que iba a saber que Inuyasha iba a ir justamente el mismo día que Bankotsu. Suspiró y caminó hasta la biblioteca. Era un buen lugar para platicar. Abrió las puertas corredizas y se detuvo en el sillón. Pero él no se sentó. Lo miró y sus orbes doradas tenían un brillo que jamás había visto en él.

Antes de poder articular palabra él habló primero.

—¿Quien era él?

Kagome se estremeció ante el duro tono de Inuyasha, pero con esto de igual manera, aunque un poco tenía también.

—Bankotsu, el padre de Saito.

Inuyasha sintió su cuerpo tensarse. No podía ser él el maldito que la abandonó con un niño. Podía admitirlo si, porque estaba que estallaba de celos. Los dos ya tenían una historia y no podía culpar al hombre por querer recuperar a Kagome, pero él no era fácil y tampoco se la dejaría fácil a él.

—¿Y que hacía aquí?

Esta vez fue ella quien frunció sus cejas.

—Con Bankotsu tenemos una relación de amistad muy estrecha, Inuyasha, ya te lo había dicho así que no veo cual es el problema.

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos.

—El problema es que estuvo a punto besarte.

Su tono era tranquilo pero a la vez amenazante. Pero ella no se dejó intimidar tan fácil. Buen golpe, pero ella también tenía sus trucos.

—Eso, en lo que a mi respecta, no debe porque importarte. –cruzó los brazos. –Te estuve llamando todo el día después de lo que pasó entre nosotros y ¿quien me contestó?

Inuyasha tensó sus labios en una línea recta recordando a Kikyo.

—Así que no me vengas con esos reclamos ahora Inuyasha. –suspiró aflojando su postura, se sentía estúpida con esa discusión absurda. –, yo ya te dije que te quería a ti, pero tu... –acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. –, esto es más de lo que puedo manejar.

Inuyasha también relajó su entorno. Claro, ella aún estaba insegura, necesitaba su respuesta. Él se acercó a ella y la encerró entre sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo. Escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello y depósito un beso cálido en el. Kagome se agarraba fuerte del jersey medio húmedo de él, el perfume masculino entró en sus sentidos mareandola.

—No entiendes que no puedo soportar verte con nadie más. –sintió el aire cálido en su oído y tembló en sus brazos. –No puedo siquiera imaginarte con alguien más que no sea yo...

Se separó de su oído y la miró a los ojos, las perlas doradas la miraban con miedo y ternura que peleaban en su interior formando un huracán de sensaciones. Se inclinó hacia ella y la beso, al instante ella rodeó su cuello y respondió el beso con ímpetu. La estrechó entre sus brazos una vez más y saboreó los labios dulces de su pequeña con más ganas. El beso apasionado dejaba que todos sus sentimientos fluyeran solos, Inuyasha hizo del beso un poco más lento, debía tener el control. Con los ojos aún cerrados apoyo su frente contra la de ella y no soltó su agarre, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo ella lo hizo.

—No podría estar con nadie más aunque quisiera –dijo sonriendo Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados. –, porque yo estoy enamorada de ti.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos con brusquedad ante la sinceridad de ella. Kagome lo abrió lentamente y sonrió ante su reacción, hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida de haberlo dicho de una vez por todas. Inuyasha no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, estaba enamorada. ¡Ella lo amaba!.

Sonrió, dichoso por lo que sentía, pero necesitaba que se lo diga, necesitaba escucharlo.

—Dímelo de nuevo, –dijo mirándola a los ojos. –dilo.

Kagome sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rió con fuerza y la alzó en el aire antes de besarla. Kagome gimió cuando su lengua invadió su boca y trató de seguirle el ritmo, no sabía que pensar en realidad pero se sentía feliz, completa. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste en la cabaña? –ella asintió, claro que lo recordaba, creía que nunca olvidaría esa noche. –Yo también te amo. Y creo que he caído primero.

Ambos rieron con suavidad y se volvieron a besar. Los ojos azules tristes de Bankotsu veían todo detrás de la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, suspiró. La había perdido, y vaya que dolía.

—Creo que tus intentos ya serán en vano.

—Y usted está más que contento con eso.

Tsubasa sonrió.

—Dalo por seguro. –dijo con una sonrisa que Bankotsu sólo ignoró dándose vuelta. –Pero tendré piedad de ti, como ya no intentas nada con mi hija ¿quieres que vayamos por unas cervezas?

Bankotsu alzó una ceja.

—Usted no puede tomar. –Tsubasa hizo una mueca. –Además, nunca nos llevamos bien.

—No seas niña, vamos.

Bankotsu rió, así era Higurashi. Le dio una última mirada a la mujer de su vida que no podría volver a tener, sin embargo, ella siempre sería su primer amor y el de su vida también. De eso estaba seguro

—¿Y ahora que?

Inuyasha la siguió besando antes de contestar y le sonrió.

—Te quedarás conmigo.

Kagome sonrió entre el beso y sintió las enormes manos de Inuyasha bajar por su espalda hasta su muslos.

—Aquí no, Inuyasha. –sentenció.

Él bufó pero no quitó sus manos. Kagome se mordió el labio y sonrió coqueta.

—Estas mojado. –apuntó con la misma sonrisa.–En mi habitación tengo toallas secas.

—Vamos por ellas entonces.

Le dio un último beso lo guió de la mano escaleras arriba. Ahora se sentía feliz. Completa y lo que vendría en el futuro seria mejor, solo debía esperar, la felicidad era con Inuyasha a su lado y no podía pedir más.

 **Fin.**

 **Martes dieciocho de diciembre.**


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

—¿Entonces dices que él lo tomará a mal? –le preguntó su sobrina.

Kagome sonrió mirando la primer ecografía en sus manos.

—No lo sé.

Las tonalidades grises de aquel papel le mostraban la salud de la vida que crecía dentro de ella. Si bien no se lo esperaba era algo muy lindo. Pero algo la tenía preocupada, Inuyasha había salido de viajes de negocios hacia dos meses después de haberse enterado de su embarazo que ya llevaba tres meses. Sango la había acompañado al primer ultrasonido aquel día, sus hijos, los de ambos, no sabían del acontecimiento. La única que sabía de aquello era Sango y bueno, Inuyasha; quien se lo había tomado muy bien pero ahora...

—Saldrá bien, Kagome. –la apoyo Sango. –El abuelo me dijo que quería verte cuanto antes, le dije que aún no se te notaba la panza así que no creo que se alarme tanto.

—Lo hará cuando sepa lo que se viene.

Las dos rieron, ambas estaban sentadas en el jardín trasero de la casita que rentaba Kagome un poco alejado del centro de Los Ángeles.

—Creo que será una noticia impactante para todos...

 **-o-**

—Kag, no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

Kaori torció el gesto haciendo que sus finos labios hicieran un gracioso mohín inseguro. Kagome sonrió, Kagome había decidido que Kaori sería la primera hija de Inuyasha quien sabría lo del embarazo. La chica se había prendido a ella abrazándola casi dejándola sin aire cuando se lo había dicho en la sala de su casa, luego de eso se había sentado en el suelo y quedando a la altura de su pequeño y abultado vientre acariciándolo con los dedos y hablando con el bebé cosas que a ella se le habían hecho demasiado tiernas.

 _«Aquí tu hermana mayor va a ser quien cuide de ti, bebé. Pero debes prometer que no me cambiaras por mi hermana gemela, ella siempre quiso tener un hermanito y si sales a mi estaremos dos contra uno. Además de que yo soy la más inteligente cabe decir. Aunque también está Saito, pero él es muy tonto para cuidar bebés, así que estarás seguro solo conmigo.»_

Eso la había hecho reír, Kaori aún estaba algo enfada con Inuyasha por el incidente de la cena romántica y Rin se había sentido mal por ello y Kaori no los había hablado en una semana. Esa chica en verdad era rencorosa. Sin embargo, se llevaba mejor con Saito, después de cuatro años de relación, las niñas ya estaban cerca de su cumpleaños número diecinueve y Kaori se había hecho una muy buena compañera de Kagome, hacía todo con ella.

—No lo sé, sólo que creo que papá se lo tomara..., hmm, con mucha sorpresa. –explicó ella. –Es una noticia bastante fuerte.

—¿Crees que se desmaye?

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

—Puede ser que pase, así que hay que marcar a la ambulancia por las dudas antes de decirle. –dijo Kaori limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kagome la había llamado en la mañana para comunicarle algo importante. Al principio se había asustado, no siempre la palabra _«necesito contarte algo importante»_ tiene buenas noticias. Había ido algo ligera, era invierno y el frío viento calaba los huesos aquel cruel enero. Navidades habían sido geniales, Kagome y su padre eran un equipo genial y sumando a Saito eran una familia de chefs geniales. El banquete que habían tenido había sido realmente delicioso, además que le habían regalado la nueva colección de zapatos de Manolo Blahnik, que era amigo de su padre, antes de que saliera a la venta. Ese había sido un buen regalo de su padre en compensación de su falta de confianza, casi sentía que podía perdonarlo. En esos momentos tenía unos hermosos botines de cuero que tenían piel por dentro que mantenía sus pies calientes y una larga falda que se ajustaba en su estómago de color Borgoña y una camisa blanca. Le gustaba vestir clásico y elegante rompiendo con la típica rutina juvenil, además de que le quedaba fantástico.

—Es algo que tener en cuenta. –musitó Kagome. –Tu padre llamó y dijo que llega en dos días. Hablar con él y los demás será un reto.

Kaori asintió y se levantó del sillón mirando por la ventana como había comenzado a nevar.

—Bien, ahora a lo que vine –empezó y Kagome sonrió levantándose para empezar a caminar a la cocina. –, alimentame con esos deliciosos pastelillos de chocolate.

 **-o-**

—Si, bebé, pasado mañana.

Inuyasha dejó los últimos papeles en el despacho que tenía la habitación del hotel. Había pasado dos meses lejos de su familia y eso lo tenía algo inquieto. Extrañaba a Kagome, a sus niñas y hasta podía decir que extrañaba el sarcasmo de Saito. Estar lejos de la familia no era nada fácil y eso el lo sabía muy bien. Rin lo había llamado como cada noche allí en Berna, eran exactamente las diez en punto mientras que en casa no deberían ser mas de la una. Había viajado a Suiza para un nuevo contrato para la compañía y le había llevado bastante tiempo.

— _Bueno, papito, pero apúrate, Kaori esta más insoportable que siempre._

Eso lo hizo reír.

—Bien, amor, solo déjame que haga un par de cosas más y ya estaré allá con ustedes.

— _Kagome a estado algo alterada_. –le comunicó Rin del otro lado con voz preocupada cambiando radicalmente de tema. – _Me esta preocupando._

Inuyasha hizo un mohín molesto arrugando el ceño, había hablado con Kagome aquella mañana y la había escuchado bien. No le gustaba que le ocultara cosas.

—¿Por qué lo dices, cariño? –inquirió tranquilo. Escuchó a Rin suspirar.

— _No lo sé, ha estado algo evasiva y ya no viene a la casa como de costumbre, no lo sé, no es común en ella actuar así._ –Rin casi susurró la última parte.

Inuyasha asintió aún sabiendo que su hija no podía verla, era verdad, Kagome no era de actuar así, algo le pasaba.

—Cálmate, cariño, solo... deben ser los cambios de humor por el embarazo. –le explicó.

— _No lo creo,_ Kaori fue hoy a su casa y volvió con la misma actitud que ella, no me responde lo que le pregunto y ese halo de misterio ya me esta poniendo histérica... –chilló a través del teléfono haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera, a veces podía ser tan histérica como su hermana. _–, algo esconden, papá._

—Tranquila, hija, yo... lo resolveré, ¿ok? –prometió. –, si descubro que tus sospechas son ciertas serás la primera en saberlo.

La escuchó suspirar una vez más.

 _—Ok, pero debes llamarme._

El rió y después de unos minutos más hablando se despidieron y cortaron la llamada. Inuyasha jugó con el celular en su mano en una encrucijada.

—La llamo, no la llamo...

No pudo aguantar, marco rápidamente el número de su mujer y esta contesto a los dos pitidos.

 _—¿Inuyasha?_

La voz de Kagome era adormilada y pausada. Inuyasha sonrió con ternura, ella dormía mucho ahora que estaba embarazada.

—Hola, nena, ¿Cómo has estado?

La escucho bostezar para luego hablar.

— _He estado bien, duermo demasiado y también como demás_.

Ella explico aquello con la voz un poco mas despierta haciendo que Inuyasha volviera a respirar, todo parecía bastante normal. Pero Rin le había dicho que ella estaba rara y bastante alterada, no quería pensar lo peor. Así que trató de no delatarse. Trató de sonar casual, su sonrisa volvió al recordar que ese día había sido el primer ultrasonido. Maldecía su suerte por no haber estado allí pero quería saberlo todo y aquella era la oportunidad.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en el ultrasonido?

Se sentó de forma pesada en el sillón detrás de él relajándose. Kagome quedó en silencio del otro lado de la línea cosa que lo extrañó.

—¿Kagome?

La escuchó suspirar.

— _Inuyasha..._

El murmullo bajo lo alarmó haciéndolo erguirse de forma automática. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—¿Sucede algo?

Tómatelo con calma. Fue lo que se repitió para sus adentros, claro que era mas fácil pensarlo que estarlo. Kagome suspiró del otro lado y a Inuyasha se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca.

— _Tenemos que hablar._

 **-o-**

No quería hacerlo, pero a Kaori le gustaba jugar con su padre y el suspenso.

—¿No crees que fue un poco cruel? –preguntó luego de cortar la llamada.

La rubia rió mirando a Kagome.

—No lo creo, papá merece un poco de intriga antes de saberlo.

Ambas sentadas en la cama de la habitación de Kagome rieron, nadie mas que ellas y Sango lo sabían y Kaori había estado observando a Rin, estaba volviéndose loca ante la intriga y curiosidad. Kaori podíasaborear victoria y podía decir que tenía con Kagome una relación mas estrecha. Y si que amaba aquella sensación.

—Además, puedo asegurarte que estará aquí mañana por la noche a mas tardar.

 **-o-**

Kaori había acertado ante su predicción casi a la perfección, solo que Inuyasha pisó el aeropuerto de California la mañana siguiente. El hombre de dorados ojos estaba inquieto. La llamada de la mujer que actualmente era su pareja, (y futura esposa en cualquier momento), se había terminado en un simple _"No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, hablaremos cuando vuelvas"._ A penas y cortó la llamada dejó su trabajo bien respaldado por su mano derecha, Myoga, sacando un rápido pasaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos, agradeció demasiado no tener ningún problema ante ellos, pero, ¿Quién sacaba un boleto de última hora a las diez menos cuarto de la noche. El vuelo salió exactamente once en punto sin ningún retraso y allí estaba, a las once y media esperando su auto para llegar a la mansión donde Kagome debería estar esperándolo para hablar de aquella cosa tan _grave_. Ya dentro del coche amarillo trataba de repetirse una y otra vez que nada grave pasaba y que todo solo eran estupideces suyas, y vaya que le costaba...

No había anticipado su llegada; sin embargo, con paso apresurado entró a la mansióndejando su equipaje en el porche con el mayor descuido. Su ansiedad era mas fuerte al igual que sus nervios; ok, era muy paranoico. Pero en realidad no sabia muy bien que pensar, tenía demasiadas ideas de la razón del comportamiento de Kagome, y todas lo asustaban. Llegó a la sala donde efectivamente estaba Kagome, sentada a su derecha estaba Sango y a la izquierda Kaori, no las podía ver, estaban de espalda. Extrañado, observó que también estaban Miroku, Rin sentada junto a Kohaku, Saito sentado frente a su madre en el mismo sillón y estaba también... su madre junto a... toda su familia. Bien, si sus miedos antes eran altos ahora llegaban hasta masalládel espacio.

Se ordenó guardar la calma, repetidas veces.

—¡Papá!

Rin fue la primera en reaccionar al verlo corriendo a abrazarlo, cosa que hizo que se serenara al instante.

—¿No era pasado mañana? –la escuchó susurrar solo para él.

Inuyasha se acercó a su oído también.

—Decidí hacerlo antes... –susurró. –, ¿qué está pasando? –le preguntó entonces.

—No lo sé.

Inuyasha tuvo una bienvenida bastante normal para su opinión. Nada raro salvo la sonrisa rara de su gemela mayor, quien mantenía un semblante bastanteserio para su extrañeza. Sango tenía una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja y se la veía bastante entusiasmada, y los demás, bueno, los demás estaban igual que él, intrigados; sin embargo seguía preocupado, Kagome tenía una sonrisa algo forzada en sus labios y se frotaba las manos con insistencia, estaba nerviosa.

—Pensé que vendrías mañana. –le mencionó ella cuando se había acercado a saludarla con un leve beso en los labios.

Inuyasha acarició su mejilla.

—Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante... –entrecerró los ojos. –, y sabes que el suspenso no me gusta, mujer.

Ella rió.

—Lo sé... –su semblante cambió a uno preocupado también preocupando a Inuyasha. –, pero hubiese preferido decírtelo en privado. –suspiró e Inuyasha se tensó... ¿acaso ella...?

—Papá, será mejor que te sientes para esto. –la voz de Kaori lo hizo bufar.

Estaba nervioso, si. Pero aún era lo bastante hombre para soportar una mala noticia de pie. No era como si se fuera a derrumbar. Por lo menos no en público. Así que se cruzó de brazos en una clara señal de que no lo haría. Ella solo se encogió los hombros y pudo notar una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. La ignoró automáticamente cuando Kagome empezó a hablar.

—Ok..., hmm, la verdad es que este... tema, es algo complicado de abarcar... –empezó despacio. –, siendo sincera se me hubiese hecho mas fácil sin Inuyasha aquí. –dijo y todos rieron menos Inuyasha quien alzó una de sus cejas, Kagome suspiró sonriéndole. –Pero bueno, aquí voy. Como saben, hace dosdías tuve mi primer ultrasonido... –la atención de todos se posó aun mas en ella. –, fui con Sango quien ya sabe el estado de mi embarazo y Kaori fue quien me aconsejó reunirlos a todos.

Rin frunció las cejas.

—¿O sea que Kaori ya sabe que es lo que pasa? –preguntó confundida.

—Por supuesto, hermana. –respondió la rubia viendo como su hermana bufaba.

Izayoi interrumpió, quería saber cuanto antes a que se debía todo aquello.

—Sigue, querida.

Kagome asintió y sacó un sobre amarillo que estaba detrás de ella. Inuyasha observo con ternura como ella sonreía sosteniendo la ecografía.

—Bueno, el doctor me dijo que todo estaba marchando genial pero que necesitaría mas de una cuna... –sacó el papel del sobre. –, los bebes están en una misma bolsa... así que...

Kagome dio vuelta la ecografía mostrando los matices negros y grises pero con el claro resplandor de dos puntos blancos marcados con rojo. Todos en la casa habían dejado de respirar quedándose quietos en sus lugares, bebes... había dicho bebes.Izayoi fue la primera en reaccionar levantándose y literalmente arrancándole el papel a Kagome observando mas de cerca. Los ojos de Izayoi brillaron.

—Oh mi Dios... –musitó despacio. –, son... ¡son...!

—Gemelos... –terminó Kagome al ver que todos estaban conmocionados. –, estoy esperando gemelos.

El silencio duro solo unos segundos mas antes de que las hermanas chillaran a todo pulmón.

—¡Tendremos hermanitos gemelos!

Rin se abalanzó contra Kagome abrazándola con fuerza del cuello seguida de Izayoi y Saito quién alegaba lo gorda que se pondría haciéndola reír. Las felicitaciones de parte de sus suegros y su cuñado no tardaron en llegar al igual que los reclamos de Rin por no habérselo contado a ella también. Él único que seguía tieso en el lugar aún era Inuyasha. Kagome se preocupó demasiado acercándose a él, ¿no... le agradaba la noticia?

—¿Inuyasha? –lo llamó. –Inuyasha, ¿estas bien? –inquirió preocupada.

Izayoi intervino también extrañada.

—¿Hijo? –preguntó pero nada. Inuyasha estaba nulo. –Inuyasha háblame. –no contestó.

Kagome se acercó mas quedando frente a él y lo tomó por sus mejillas para que la mirara a los ojos, el oro y el chocolate se fundieron y Kagome volvió a llamarlo por su nombre, esta vez, Inuyasha contestó.

—¿Ge-gemelos? –preguntó aturdido por la noticia.

Kagome lo miró con el ceño fruncido ante la preocupación.

—Ajá... –musitó despacio. –, está... ¿está bien... para ti? –preguntó algo insegura.

Inuyasha sonrió entrecerrando los ojos sintiendo como Kagome acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—¿Qué si está... bien...? –preguntó empezando a cerrar sus ojos. –, esta perfecto...

En la sala no se escuchó mas nada que él chillido de Kagome mezclado con el de Izayoi junto a las risas y carcajadas de los demás. Kaori y Rin estallaron en carcajadas contenidas junto a los hombres y se pudo oír el ahogado murmullo de Kaori entre risas.

—Te-te dije que pasaría... te lo dije.

No pudo terminar antes de volver a reír junto a los demás. Era obvio, el golpe seco en el suelo de caoba lustradode la mansión había sido el detonante.

Inuyasha se había desmayado.

 **Fin.**

 **Domingo veintitrés de diciembre.**

 **Nota: Luego de este epílogo pienso hacer un par de extras, no se cuando los suba pero estarán por aquí pronto.**

 **Quiero desearles felices fiestas y próspero año 2019.**

 **Besotes**


End file.
